


a long road to london

by words_unravel



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Regency, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-24
Updated: 2015-02-24
Packaged: 2018-03-14 23:37:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 24,991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3429686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/words_unravel/pseuds/words_unravel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Despite their contrary companionship, Louis Tomlinson convinces Captain Liam Payne, formerly of Her Majesty's Navy, to run away and elope with him. Unknown to Liam, however, is the fact that Louis is only using Liam to help him win a song-writing contest and that there'll be no actual wedding. </p>
<p>Along the way they nearly run over traveling minstrel-in-training, Harry Styles, manage to get their carriage stolen at gunpoint, only to have it returned the next day and gain two more traveling companions, Niall and Zayn.  An odd adventure, to say the least. </p>
<p>And not one of Louis' more brilliant ideas, to be honest, as somewhere along the way he goes and falls in love with his fake fiance. What will happen when he has to tell Liam the truth?</p>
<p>based on <i>A Week to be Wicked</i> by Tessa Dare; written for the Harlequin1D Challenge on Tumblr.</p>
            </blockquote>





	a long road to london

**Author's Note:**

> This has actually been 99% done since November and I am a terrible person for taking so long on that last 1%, ugh. Let it be known that I will try to never, ever write in this style again. IT'S HARD, YOU GUYS. Also, I'm sure there are more than one historical inaccuracies in this fic. For that I apologize and hope it won't throw you out of the fic - it's all in good fun, yeah?
> 
> Massive, massive thanks to my betas - the wonderful [loverave](http://archiveofourown.org/users/snitchpuff/pseuds/loverave) and [3bookworm33](http://archiveofourown.org/users/3bookworm33/pseuds/3bookworm33) as well as those of you that got to read it beforehand and let me know it wasn't absolutely horrible <3 <3

* * *

**An Introduction**  
The thing is–

The thing is that Louis' never really been good at anything. From taking a spot in the milliner's shop (insulted the wife of the richest person in town), as an assistant to the main barrister in town (chased around the desk one too many times), to sweeping floors at the local aviary (fainted from the fumes) – he's failed at all of these, failed at everything except taking care of his sisters. 

And maybe writing. He thinks he might be fairly good at that. 

Unfortunately, he's going to need Liam Payne's help to prove it. 

 

**Liam Payne, Formerly of Her Majesty's Navy**  
Lord Grimshaw's manor is approximately a quarter of an hour's walk from Louis' home. Grimshaw himself only appears in summer, to taunt Louis with his ridiculous quiff and for Louis to steal all the affections of the Lord's dog; it's how they work. 

Captain Payne, recently discharged, has been keeping residence at Lord Grimshaw's manor for the last eight months. 

It's not as if Louis doesn't like the man, it's just that Louis likes a bit of a laugh. He knows he's got more energy than most, needs attention more often than not, and his tongue can be a bit sharp. The problem, however, stems from the fact that all those qualities seem to come out threefold any time the captain is around. 

Payne is a bit of a stick in the mud, as it turns out. 

A stick in the mud with an unreasonably handsome face (a fact that irks Louis to no end, to be honest), who also looks like a dream when soaked to the skin from a quick trip into the pond (only partially Louis' fault), and with a voice like honey. 

It's that last part that Louis needs. 

 

While Louis and Captain Payne have a rather tumultuous relationship, he and Louis' oldest sister, Lottie, are rather enamoured of each other. Lottie blushes becomingly, eyes wide and adoring, whilst Liam's infinitely patient with her. The two of them can spend hours discussing this and that, mostly Lottie begging for tales from Liam's time at sea. 

He's a Midlander, most of his accent smoothed away by his travels. Every now and then, however, his accent bleeds through–the vowels rounding out, the sound a bit harsher than the Tomlinsons. Louis doesn't find it fascinating at all, the way Payne's mouth moves as he unfurls story after story. It's just that Payne's mouth is lush for a man, and a pink that Louis knows the ladies in town would kill for. That's all. 

It's during one of these sessions that Louis finds out that Liam can sing. 

 

Louis’d only preened slightly when Lottie'd contested that _no, Louis is truly the best at the keys!_. He'd refused Liam's offer to sit and play, not wanting to give the other man the satisfaction. Liam had frowned, thick eyebrows pulled together and head tilted to the side in a way that reminded Louis of Grimshaw's favorite pup, Pig.

In a thoroughly unlady-like fashion, but one hundred percent Tomlinson, Lottie rolls her eyes. 

"He's being a bore, ignore him, Liam–" Louis opens his mouth to reprimand her for the familiarity, but she talks over him. Smiling up at Payne, blue eyes wide and appealing, asking instead, "Won't you sing something for me instead? I do so love _The Last Rose of Summer_!"

That causes Louis to sit up. Not for real, as he's perfected his bored demeanor over the years. Still, his interest is piqued. He'd not been aware that Liam could sing. 

It's almost adorable, the way Payne dips his chin, a light blush making its way across his cheeks. 

"Yes, _Liam_ –" he directs a staunch look at his sister, whose face is turned away enough that she pokes out her tongue, confident that Liam can't see. Louis narrows his eyes the minutest bit and she grins back, wide and mirthful. Such a minx, she is. Louis can't help but be the tiniest bit proud. 

"Yes, Liam," he repeats, "Won't you sing us a song then?"

He sends Louis a look, one that Louis thinks is supposed to be subduing, but mostly makes Louis want to poke at him more. Because he's a gentleman, however, Louis just raises an eyebrow in challenge. Liam sends him another look, then turns back to the piano. Louis almost misses it before he's completely turned back to the piano, but is surprised to find the corner of Liam's mouth turning up. That's... new. Liam's stoic to a ridiculous degree. 

From his seat on the chaise lounge, he’s unable to hear what Liam leans down to say to Lottie but her laughter carries cleanly across the room. Louis frowns, mouth open to object when Lottie sets her fingers on the keys and begins to play. A moment later, Liam opens his mouth.

This time, Louis sits straight up for real.

 

**An Idea Blossoms**  
Louis drags a hand through his hair. Everything he's written in the last hour has been utter tripe. Frustrated, he dips his quill in the inkwell and slashes through the last few lines. He dips in again only to find his hand hovering above the page, nothing filling in the emptiness in his head. 

Nothing but the sound of Liam's voice, smooth as silk. 

It's been two days since that moment in the parlour, when Liam had shifted Louis' entire world in an instant. He's been trying to write since then, sure that the words would come. Instead, it's been two days of utter frustration as suddenly all the words and notes that usually fill Louis' every waking thought have completely deserted him. 

He's got an inclination as to why, but he balks at the idea, pushing it to the back of his mind and focusing on his songs. Underneath the stack of books at the corner of his desk though, is a notice, taunting him. A constant poke at his subconscious telling him to take the chance, that his destiny lies somewhere other than this tiny town. Every part of his past is beating that down though, yelling at Louis that he's not good enough, that he'll never be good enough. It makes his hand tremble over the page, ink plopping down on his paper. A blob of nothing. 

Louis shoves the paper away, tossing his quill away and shoving back from the small writing desk. 

It's not helped that within the last day Louis' mum has gotten this notion in her head that Captain Payne is set to propose to Lottie soon. A notion so ridiculous that Louis had nearly choked, snorting so hard. 

His stomach twists at the thought now. Frowning, Louis drags his hand through his hair again, tugging at the ends. It's getting unfashionably long, a fact that both Lottie and Fizz tease him about. Young Ernest and Doris adore it however, and Louis is lazy enough to use that as an excuse when his mum makes noises. 

Hair only reminds him of Liam, again. In the beginning, when he'd just moved into Grimshaw's manor, it was nearly shorn to his skull. Now though, it's a set of rough curls, a bit shaggy and bleached a shade lighter from all the time Liam spends out of doors. It makes him look young. Makes Louis wonder what he'd looked like as a child. 

With a groan, Louis shakes his head. Too many thoughts of his neighbor, nearly as distracting as his singing that keeps running through Louis' mind, distracting as the idea that had begun as a glimmer that day in the parlour and has since then done nothing but grow and grow until he can barely sleep for it. 

On the desk in front of him, a yellowed corner of a paper sticks out from under his books. With a sigh, Louis gives it a tug. 

_The Royal Competition of Bards - £500_

Louis could do so much with five hundred pounds. It'd buy the girls new dresses, schooling for the youngest. Louis would be able to get their modest cottage repaired, allow his mum to entertain in a respectable fashion. Five hundred pounds would do _so_ much for his family. 

With a sigh, Louis tucks the notice away. 

The problem is that it's a writing contest, but the song's supposed to be sung for the judges as well. And while Louis may be able to shove away his doubts on his writing, he knows his voice won't be able to get the job done. 

Which is why Louis' brain won't quieten. Liam's voice is everything Louis needs, rich and smooth. Strong and steady. 

It's perfect. 

And all Louis would have to do is swallow a little pride and ask. He's certain Liam would agree; he's a good lad after all. Still, Louis' not quite certain whether he wants to take that step or not, expose such an intimate part of himself to someone he's more often irritated and puzzled by. 

With another long sigh, Louis caps the inkwell and wipes down his quill. He'll sleep on it; maybe the morning will bring a new direction. 

 

It's just as his mum has finished another spiel on how nice of a match Lottie and Captain Payne would be that Louis has an epiphany. His mum is dead set on marrying one of them off to Liam, and it doesn't necessarily have to be Lottie. Also– 

Also, he might possibly be able to talk Liam into performing his song for him which will more than double the possibility of Louis actually winning. The wheels are spinning, thoughts hitting one after another - the possibility makes him a little dizzy.

"Are you alright Louis, love?"

Louis glances up to find his mother staring at him, concerned. He smiles at her, standing up and reaching to place a kiss on her cheek. "Absolutely wonderful, mum."

And he is, excitement buzzing through him. He takes her arm and leads her out toward the gardens. They both love the space and Louis feels amazing at the moment; some sunshine will fit his mood perfectly. Plus, it will help him think of how to convince Liam to run away to London with him. 

 

**A Rainy Discourse**  
Perhaps trekking down the lane in the dark hadn't been Louis' best idea. He'd spent the last two days working up ideas and fretting over his plan until he'd no longer been able to sit still any longer. Without even grabbing his cloak, he'd set off for Grimshaw's Manor. 

It's a mistake, of course, as Louis'd not even looked up as he'd headed out and now it's beginning to rain. A light drizzle at the moment, but Louis' barely halfway down the road and he knows how spiteful the weather can be. Almost on cue, the rain begins to fall harder and within moments, Louis' hair is plastered to his forehead, shirt and trousers starting to become weighed down. 

His foot slides and he windmills his arms, trying hard to maintain his balance. Looking down, Louis can see that his favorite shoes are most likely ruined. Cursing, he speeds up. 

He's out of breath and thoroughly soaked to the skin when he finally manages to make it to the front steps of the guest house. After pounding on the door, Louis stands there, arms wrapped around himself. 

It feels like forever and Louis pounds on the door twice more with no answer. "Damn it," he mutters, turning away. 

He's two steps away from the door when he hears it open and Liam's voice calls out, "Tomlinson? What are you–" Louis turns around and even through the rain, he can see Liam's confusion. "What are you doing out in the rain?"

Louis snorts, stepping back towards the door and pushing past Liam until he's standing right inside the door. Liam still looks confused, brows pulled together. "You're getting water everywhere," he mutters. 

"Yes, that generally happens when one has been stood in the rain whilst someone takes their time answering the door." Louis can't help being snippy; he's wet and starting to get cold now that he's out of the rain. 

Liam ducks his chin, running a hand over the back of his neck and Louis' not fascinated with the faint blush that appears on his cheeks, not at all. He's got a plan, that's all. He needs to remember that. He's here to cajole Liam into marrying him. 

"I don't suppose I could get a towel?" Louis asks politely instead, shoving away the need to poke at Liam. 

"Oh! Oh, of course," Liam starts, looking as though he's committed a grievous offense. He takes a step away then turns back almost immediately, hand out in a _stop_ motion. "Just, um. Just wait here." 

Louis tilts his head to the side, watching Liam fumble his words. It's a bit amusing, to be honest. 

"So you don't get water everywhere," Liam adds, like Louis would wander around his house just to get water everywhere. Which, not an un-valid point. "I'll be right back," Liam sighs. The look on his face lets Louis know that he knows exactly how amusing Louis is finding the situation. 

While Liam is away, Louis takes a moment to glance around. Liam always entertains at the main house; it's actually the first time he's been at the guest house. Unlike the manor house, this one feels lived-in. There's a pair of boots, one on its side a few feet away. A couple of jackets hanging from pegs above them, along with a dark velvet cloak that makes Louis miss his own that he hadn’t managed to grab on the way out the door. 

A harsh shiver catches him off guard and Louis looks back to the space where Liam disappeared off to. He's been gone ages, it feels like. Louis' just about to call out when Liam wanders back into the foyer. He hands Louis a couple of towels, watching silently as Louis runs one through his hair. 

He's patting ineffectually at his shirt when Liam clears his throat. Glancing up, Louis can see that Liam's holding more than just towels. 

"I've brought a pair of my trousers and shirt, if you'd like to let your own clothes dry for a bit," he says quietly, unsure. 

He looks so hesitant that Louis can't help himself, teasing, "Trying to get me naked, Payne? Shameful!" 

There's no hiding the flush this time, Liam's entire face going red as he protests, "Of–of course not! It's just that the rain doesn't look like it's stopping and I thought you might be cold and it wouldn't be very hospitable of me to keep you standing here in those wet clothes because you'll get sick and–" he breaks off suddenly. With a sigh, he adds, "And of course you were just trying to get a rise out of me, weren't you?"

Louis has to bite his tongue to stop the innuendo falling from his mouth. It's just that Liam makes it _so_ easy. And the thing is, Louis actually _is_ cold. 

"Yes, Liam, I was teasing." He smiles up at Liam, watching as Liam's shoulders lower again. "I would appreciate the change of clothes, to be honest." He tilts his head to the side, adding, "if the offers still stands?"

Liam huffs, a short puff of air that's the first sign of his own frustration that Louis' seen. Liam almost always ignores Louis' words and actions. It nearly makes Louis smile but he shivers instead, and the look on Liam's face changes to concern. 

"Come on, come on," Liam says, turning away. "There's a changing room this way–" 

And it's like Louis can't help himself; even though he needs Liam for his plan, the need to push Liam's buttons overthrows everything. He curls the towel around his neck and begins unbuttoning his shirt. He's made it nearly to the end when Liam's voice rises. 

" _What are you doing?_ "

Louis barely glances up, shrugging the shirt off his shoulders. "It makes no sense to spread this mess all over the guest house, Payne. I'll just change here." 

"I don't think–" Louis looks up from where he's tugging at the ties of his trousers, biting the tip of his tongue to keep from laughing at the look on Liam's face. "I don't think that's quite appropriate," Liam manages to get out. 

Louis raises an eyebrow. "We're both men, yes? Nothing you've not seen on yourself, yes?"

That earns him a rather put-upon sigh even as Liam makes his way back toward Louis. He stops, barely an arm’s length away and stares at Louis. It's a little unsettling, as Liam's face has gone back to its regular stoicism, giving nothing away. 

"You do so love to push everything, don't you?" He takes another step toward Louis and this close he can feel the heat that's radiating from Liam's body. Louis shivers again, chin coming up. "I don't understand it."

The _I don't understand you_ is implicitly clear. Louis' not keen to explain that it's his own confusion regarding Liam that drives his behavior. "People are dull," he finally goes with, maintaining Liam's gaze. "People are dull and this town is dull and you–" 

He can see it, the tiniest flash of hurt that moves across Liam's face at what he thinks Louis' about to say. Disquiet curls in Louis' stomach. 

"You," he repeats, reaching out to snatch the white, linen shirt draped over Liam's arm, "provide me with some entertainment, Captain Payne." 

He tugs the shirt over his head, shaking out the remaining wetness in his hair as the cloth falls over his shoulders. He grins up at Liam, who's once again watching him with a bemused frown. "I think it's the caterpillar eyebrows, if we're being honest."

It earns Louis another heavy sigh. "Are you _ever_ serious, Tomlinson?"

"Were you even listening to what I just said, Payne?" Louis remarks, toeing off his shoes and shifting a step away. He's finished undoing the ties on his trousers, so he lets them drop. When he looks back at Liam again, it's to find him with his lips pressed together. The blush has made a reappearance on his cheeks. 

For a moment, Louis' very aware that he's standing in front of an attractive man, with only a shirt for cover. The shirt is ridiculously large, however, the bottom edge brushing the tops of Louis' thighs and more than enough to maintain Louis' meager modesty. 

And Liam's not _that_ attractive, Louis tells himself, even as he continues to hold Liam's gaze. 

They stand there for what feels like an eternity, the rain loud as it slashes at the windows. Louis can feel his face beginning to warm. He coughs, reaching a hand out. 

"Trousers?"

Liam jerks, startling at the sound of Louis' voice. He seems confused for a moment, looking down at the material in his hands. With a quick frown, he holds them out for Louis to take. "Yes, here. I'll just take your wet things and lay them out near the kitchen fire. It's warmest there."

He's near babbling again, mouth tripping over his words. Louis' about to giggle when Liam suddenly bends down. He makes a startled noise instead, a tiny squawk that's mildly embarrassing. Liam glances up from where he's reaching for Louis' wet garments and perhaps Louis' estimate on Liam's level of handsomeness is a tad understated. He's got a sharp jawline and lovely brown eyes and–

He's entirely too close to Louis' bare thigh. 

A fact that Liam seems to realize at the same time. He stands up quickly, clearing his throat, and busying himself with folding Louis' sodden clothing. 

"I'll just–take these to the–" He makes a gesture in the direction that Louis assumes is the kitchen, taking a couple of steps back. Louis just nods dumbly, unable to make his mouth move. He watches as Liam seems to collect himself, breathing deep and letting it out slowly. "I'll take these to the kitchen. If they're not dry by the storm passes, you're more than welcome to wear mine home."

He turns then, back to Louis, and takes another breath. It gives Louis the perfect view of the line of his shoulders, so much broader than Louis' own lean frame. Louis finds that he's not so cold anymore and scrambles to pull on the borrowed trousers to keep from thinking about that. 

He's just finished lacing up the ties when Liam speaks again. 

"Oh," Liam turns once again to look at Louis, a hand on the frame of the door, "you've not said the reason you're traipsing about in the dark and rain to visit me."

And this is it, the moment Louis' been preparing himself for for the last two days. 

"Well." Louis clasps his hands together behind his back. It would not do to show how nervous he really is at what he's about to propose. 

"Well," he repeats, heartbeat racing, "I've come to convince you to ask for _my_ hand in marriage, not Lottie's."

 

**A Foolproof Plan**  
Liam looks a bit terrified. Louis might be inclined to tease more but he's got a vague notion of understanding. 

Also, Liam was nice enough to make tea after Louis dropped that bombshell on him. 

They've made their way into the parlour, sat in front of the fireplace that Liam had stoked quickly and efficiently before muttering a quick _excuse me_ and heading off to get the tea. Louis' no longer shivering, hair nearly dry as they sit there awkwardly. The conversation's been a bit stilted, Liam starting to say something and then stopping, only to try again and fail a moment later. 

"I had no thoughts on marrying your sister," he finally manages to get out, setting his now empty cup on the table in front of them. He glances over, quickly adding, "Not that she's not a wonderful girl, of course. Very lovely and a quick wit." 

He bites at his lip and Louis can't help but follow the movement. 

"It's a trait that seems very prevalent in the Tomlinson line," he says, staring down at his hands. Louis opens his mouth, unable to not tease, but snaps it closed a second later as Liam continues, voice soft, "It can be a bit intimidating."

"Certainly there's very little that intimidates you, Captain Payne," Louis manages. "You've been at sea, fought nature and won, yes?"

Liam glances over again, responds only with, "Liam."

The confusion must show on his face as the corner of Liam's mouth quirks. "It's Liam. If you've come to ask my hand in marriage, you should at least call me by my given name." 

Both corners of his mouth have turned up now and Louis is so very confused. 

The way he's looking at Louis right now is not dissimilar from Lottie's own displays toward Liam, or any other handsome young gentleman in her vicinity. And Louis' done enough of his own flirting that he knows that it must be that. Only Liam's never once looked at Louis like this. It's– It's highly disconcerting and Louis _hates_ feeling off, one step behind. 

He sniffs, "I believe I said you should ask me instead of Lottie, do get your facts straight." After a moment's hesitation, he tacks on, "Liam."

That pulls a little huff of laughter from Liam, as well as an actual almost-full smile. Louis blames the warmth curling around his stomach then on the warmth from the fire, thinks he must be a little too close as his cheeks seem to be a bit flushed as well. 

"Has there really been talk?" Liam asks after a few minutes. The frown's back on his face and Louis has the strangest urge to press his thumb there, between Liam's eyebrows, and push it away. He keeps his hands wrapped around his now empty teacup instead. 

"My mother seems to be very set on it," he answers. "And I do believe she received a letter from Lord Grimshaw, who seems to be very concerned about your lack of acquaintances in the area."

The frown on Liam's face shifts to a small scowl. "Nicholas needs to keep his nose out of my affairs," he mutters. "Such a gossip, that one."

Louis nearly crows in delight at the disgruntled look on Liam's face. It's not as though Louis dislikes Lord Grimshaw–he's really the only one that can match Louis' wit and sharp tongue–but it's as Liam's said; Grimshaw's a busybody, always involved in everyone's affairs. Even from hundreds of miles away, if the letter Louis' mum received is any indication. 

Louis does miss the dog something fierce, however. 

"Yes, well–" 

"It doesn't quite explain your proposal though, does it?" Liam interrupts, once again watching Louis carefully. "And it's not as though we get along? It would seem quite odd, I'd think, that I would suddenly ask you to marry me."

And it would, yes. Louis' thought of that incessantly over the last two days. 

"Which is why we'd have to leave for London by the end of the week," Louis replies. Liam's eyebrows shoot straight up. "As we're both of age, it's less likely that anyone will object but still–" 

He breaks off, biting the tip of his tongue for a moment to ground himself, before smiling brightly at Liam. "Stealing off to London in the middle of the night would be terribly romantic, wouldn't it? Like we just couldn't help ourselves, secretly in love all this time and no one knew!"

Liam's still frowning at him and Louis opens his mouth to say something, not sure exactly what, when Liam asks quietly, "But why? Why are you so insistent that I marry you instead? Lottie seems like a much better match–"

"Because Lottie deserves to marry for love," Louis interrupts sharply. He might be doing this for his own benefit, but he's thought about this too much and his words hold truth. Lottie's young and beautiful and should have the whole world at her feet, not be tied down because of some temporary infatuation. "And despite how she looks at you, we both know that it's not love."

Liam's gaze sharpens and Louis forces himself to not look away, even as Liam leans forward into his space. 

"Do you not deserve to marry for love then?" 

Louis sucks in a startled breath. Unable to hold Liam's gaze, he looks down at the empty cup in his hand. Reaching forward, he sets it on the table and leans back into the cushion of the sofa. 

"Love is for those that have time for its follies, Captain Payne, and I am old enough to know exactly how much a waste of time they are."

"Liam," he murmurs, and Louis makes a questioning noise in return. "You called me Captain Payne again." Louis' about to apologize when he continues, "We can discuss your views on love another time, I suppose. I'm more curious about what happens after London, to be honest."

And it's here that Louis falters a bit. He can't exactly tell Liam about the contest, not really, which means he's unable to use the prize money as an incentive. To tell Liam that with his share, there'll have to be no actual marriage and that while the town will have a gossip when they return, it will fade in time. If Liam will even want to return then. 

It leaves a little sour taste in his mouth, when Louis thinks of returning alone. He shoves it away ruthlessly. He looks up, realizing how long he's been silent when Liam's asked him a question. Louis clears his throat, sitting up straight. 

"Despite rumours," he tells Liam, "I'm quite adept at running a household. I've a fair intelligence so conversation would never be an issue. I've a natural personality for hosting, should you choose to entertain. Ah! As Lottie has previously pointed out, I'm more than a bit fair at piano..." 

He trails off, realizing that he sounds a bit like a laundry list instead of a convincing argument for Liam to go along with his plan. 

"And well," he finally adds, "it would never be boring, I can assure you."

Liam raises an eyebrow, head tilted to the side, amusement evident when he asks, "Oh, can you?" 

It's then that Louis realizes how his statement could be taken and he laughs, a little delighted that Liam's made an innuendo. "I'm more than fair in that department as well," he preens, then huffs another laugh. "Although I'm sure you'd find much more desirable company elsewhere."

The frown is back on Liam's face and Louis' laughter fades. "What?" he asks. 

"You'd seek–" Liam seems to struggle for the right words. "You'd seek attention outside our marriage bed?"

"No, no, of course not!" He rushes to assure Liam, then feels a bit weird, knowing that it's not actually going to come to that. But still, the look on Liam's face is concerning. 

It only gets worse when Liam says, "But you're more than certain that I would?" 

He looks almost hurt and Louis very nearly reaches out to lay a hand on Liam's arm, to reassure him. This entire conversation has gotten out of his control. 

"No," he coughs, dragging a hand over the back of his neck to keep himself from reaching out. "It's just that I've not ever seen you in the company of anyone but ladies, really. I was unsure whether you found my– um, male countenance attractive." He finally manages to look over at Liam again, adding, "I was giving you an out, so to speak."

"So not only would you enter a loveless marriage, but one without intimacy as well?" Louis is unable to look away as Liam studies his face. It's when his eyes narrow that Louis thinks he might have underestimated him. 

"There's something you're not telling me," Liam murmurs, leaning forward. Louis keeps his face as blank as possible. "Some other reason for this ridiculous idea you've come to me with." He pauses. "Isn't there?"

"I've no idea what you mean," Louis manages to say, voice steady and calm. Liam frowns harder, the frustration palpable. He leans in closer, near enough that Louis can feel the warmth of his breath. He's not entirely sure if they've ever been this close before; it's a little unnerving. Liam's eyes are dark, the flicker of flames from the fireplace reflecting in flashes of yellow and orange. It feels as though Louis' breath is caught in his chest. 

He swipes a line of moisture over his bottom lip, hoping to ease the sudden dryness there, only to find Liam's gaze dropping to follow the movement. 

"Louis–"

His name sounds quite lovely, Louis thinks, murmured like that. There's the press of a hand on Louis' knee that seems to sear through the fabric of his borrowed trousers. Liam's hand, he realizes, and he's aware that it’s the first time Liam's touched him voluntarily. 

Louis' eyelids feel so very heavy and he's just letting them fall when a loud clatter from the back room startles them both. They jump, springing apart and though Louis' busy trying to convince his heart to slow its rapid pace, he'd swear a look of panic flashes across Liam's face before it settles back into its usual stoic demeanor. 

"You should go," Liam says and Louis jerks again at the abruptness. 

"What?" He's no more time to say anything else as Liam's got no qualms about touching him now, herding him out of the room and back into the foyer. Before Louis can protest, Liam's wrapped a familiar sturdy coat around his shoulders. 

Louis slips his shoes back on, protesting. "But what of my proposal? You've not said–" 

Liam cuts him off, rather rudely, "I'll give it some thought and let you know–" 

There's another sound from the back of the house and Louis can't help glancing over Liam's shoulder. He looks back to Liam and his eye catches on the long, velvet cloak hanging on the wall. A woman's cloak, he realizes. It hits him suddenly. 

"Were you entertaining _a woman_ before I arrived? This late?" 

Liam's mouth opens, then closes a moment later. He doesn't respond, just sighs heavily and runs a hand through his hair. Louis' stomach drops. If Liam's involved with someone other than Lottie, then the whole idea was for naught. 

Wrapping an arm across his stomach, Louis takes a step back. He feels distressingly ill all of a sudden. "My apo- apologies," he stutters out. "I wasn't aware that you were, ah, that you were seeing another." 

It's suddenly imperative that he leave. His head is starting to spin a little; he feels wretchedly embarrassed. He turns, fumbling for the door handle. "I'll leave you to it then." 

He finally manages to get the damn thing to turn, the cool rush of post-rainfall air flowing across his overheated skin. Over his shoulder, he manages, "Please forgive me, Captain Payne. If you'll just do me the service of forgetting our discussion this evening, it would be most–"

" _Louis_." He stops talking, pausing at the sound of Liam's voice, but not turning. "Louis," Liam's voice is low, earnest, when he asks, "Please look at me, Louis. _Please_."

And well, if he's going to ask so nicely, Louis can't refuse, can he? Louis turns. 

 

**An Early Morning Departure**  
Louis' not heard a word from Liam in nearly two days and the window is growing shorter with every hour. He's very nearly decided to give up, to come to terms with the fact that this dream of his is nothing but air and nonsense, when one of the servant girls enters the room with a letter for him. 

His hands tremble a little as he stand there, letter in hand. Louis can't help but think back to the end of that evening, of the way Liam had placed his hands on Louis' shoulders–as if he was afraid Louis would run–and told him not to be concerned about Liam's late night visitor. _Just two lonely souls comforting each other _he told Louis, voice soft and sincere.__

__He'd told Louis he would consider his proposal and get back to him as soon as possible._ _

__Which, as Louis looks down at the envelope in his hands, meant that he'd kept Louis on eggshells for one day too many. Wretched man, Louis thinks. It's almost fond however, the tone in his head._ _

__Shaking the thoughts away, Louis rips into to the letter._ _

___Dear Louis,_ _ _

___My apologies for the delay in this response; however I felt it best that I think long and hard on your offer. And indeed, it has taken up most of my thoughts for the last few days. I still feel that that there is more to your plan than you have provided me, but in the end, I do believe it would benefit both parties in a more than reasonable fashion. Having said that, I would like to formally state that I am accepting your offer._ _ _

___As it seemed time and discretion were of utmost importance to you, I've scheduled my carriage to meet you an hour before dawn tomorrow. If this is not convenient, please let me know at once as I've instructed the valet to wait for your response. If I receive no such reply, then I will see you on the morrow._ _ _

___Your future husband,  
Liam Payne_ _ _

__He's not sure how long he stands there, staring down at the letter in his hands. It's long enough that the servant girl–Clara, Louis remembers–startles him when she asks, "Captain Payne's valet is still waiting, sir. Will you be needing a tea tray?"_ _

__For some reason he can't seem to make his mouth move. Finally, he shakes his head._ _

__He looks back down at the letter._ _

__From the corner of his eye, he can see Clara hesitate. "Is everything all right, sir? Not bad news, is it?"_ _

__That seems to snap him out of it and his chin comes up. With a wide grin, he tells her, "No. No, it is possibly the best news, Clara. The absolute best." He makes his way over, folding the letter sharply and placing it in his pocket. With a hand on her elbow, Louis ushers her out of the room._ _

__"Let us see if Cook has any of those ginger snaps left, shall we? Send Payne's man back with a sweet for his troubles." Grinning, he adds, "And maybe steal a few of them for ourselves, yes?" and Clara laughs. He can feel the letter burning a hole in his trousers, excitement rushing through his limbs. It feels like dawn will take forever to come._ _

__

__It's dark._ _

__It's dark, and Louis is wretchedly tired. And he can hardly see at all. Because it's dark._ _

__"Why must it be so dark?" he mutters._ _

__Usually he has at least one cup of tea before anything else but it's so early, and they're supposed to be leaving in secret, that of course Cook hadn't sent someone up with a pot yet. Which is entirely what he blames it on when his bag slips from his fingers and nearly lands on his feet._ _

__It doesn't, however, as Liam's snatched it up and set it about properly. Louis can practically feel his amusement and a moment later, he can see the flash of Liam's teeth in the pre-dawn air._ _

__"Not one for early mornings, I see." Liam laughs. "Or did you just wake up on the wrong side of the bed?"_ _

__Louis wants to snap that he'd not had a warm body next to him, as Liam most likely had, but he doesn't. He'd lain awake most of the night, to be honest. And when he could no longer stand it, he'd slipped out of the sheets and double-checked his bags. Then read through his writing journal, nerves and excitement racing through him until the appropriate hour arrived._ _

__It irks him that Liam has been so calm the entire time. So– So _awake_ when Louis' exhaustion is settling heavy over his body. Without thinking, he reaches out and pokes Liam in the chest. He's wearing a coat to ward against the cool morning air, so Louis pokes him again. It feels rather satisfying. _ _

__Until Liam squawks, startled. The sound carries perfectly over the morning air, Liam stumbling as he grabs at Louis' wrist. It's loud enough to startle a few birds out of the bushes nearby._ _

__"Hush! You'll wake the household, you lout!" Louis hisses. Liam's hand is warm against his skin, slightly rough and entirely too disconcerting. Jerking his hand away, Louis talks over Liam's protestations, making his way to the side of the carriage. The door sticks under his hand when he goes to open it._ _

__"If you–"_ _

__Ignoring Liam, Louis jerks harder._ _

__And very nearly lands on his arse as the door suddenly gives. He doesn't, of course, because Liam's there. Louis crashes heavily into Liam's chest, the other man barely moving at all as he sets his hands on Louis' waist to steady him._ _

__"I'm not a helpless maiden," he snaps, stepping away. Louis can feel his face heating and he's now thankful for the dark cover of the morning. Straightening his coat, Louis moves into the carriage. "We should hurry, just in case your caterwauling has disturbed more than birds."_ _

__With a heavy sigh, Liam closes the door and makes his way to the front of the carriage. Louis' certain Liam's deliberate with the rough start as they get going, but the carriage sets into a rhythmic motion soon enough._ _

__"Ridiculous human being," he mumbles, resting his head against the back of the seat. He's not entirely sure whether he's speaking of himself, knowing that he's acted out of turn, or of Liam. He'd think on it further, but he's asleep less than five minutes later._ _

__

__**Harry Styles, Traveling Minstrel**  
"I'm not particularly certain that's what–"_ _

__Louis waves a hand, cutting him off. "Nonsense! Everyone knows that's what they're called!"_ _

__They’ve been sat up on the box for the better part of the afternoon. Initially the silence had been awkward, the clop-clop of the horses’ hooves the only sound. In the end, Louis' lively nature won out and he'd started a rousing game of making Liam guess an object in his line of sight._ _

__Turns out Liam's got an appalling lack of imagination. Louis snorts._ _

__"You lose. Again."_ _

__He probably shouldn't sound so delighted, but Louis' always been a bit competitive. Also, he feels brilliant, teasing Liam to no end. The other man still hasn't quite figured out that Louis' poking fun on purpose. He hums, looking around for something new._ _

__He thinks there's a small hare further up the road, although most likely it's another rock. Still, games must be continued. Opening his mouth to speak, he's startled when Liam murmurs, "Nap's done you a bit of good then?"_ _

__Louis glances over, eyebrow quirked. Liam's looking straight ahead, but there's the tiniest bit of a smile at the corner of his mouth._ _

__"What's that supposed to mean?" he asks. If Liam would rather he get back in the buggy– Well, he will. It's just that the day is so nice and he'd much rather have company. Even if it's just Liam._ _

__"It's like you’re an entirely different person, now," Liam offers, finally looking over. "This morning, you... weren't in the best of moods."_ _

__Louis bites his lip, looking down. When he'd finally woken up, it had taken a moment to orient himself. To remember where he was and where they were headed. Right on the tail of that was the drop in his stomach at his behavior earlier. Louis' always up for a bit of mischief, but he's usually not _mean_. _ _

__They sit in silence for a few minutes as Louis gathers his thoughts, the carriage rocking steadily as they continue forward._ _

__"I am sorry, you know." Liam glances over at Louis' quiet admission, brows pulled together. "For this morning," Louis clarifies._ _

__"I've always been a bit of a bore before my first cuppa," he adds lightly, glancing at the passing foliage and feeling guilty once more. Only for acting like an arse though, not for anything else. Like deliberately misleading Liam. "I took advantage of your good will this morning and I do apologize for that."_ _

__"It seemed– It seemed a bit more than that, if I might say so," Liam says hesitantly._ _

__Slumping back, Louis sighs, knows he needs to be a little more honest about something. "I was nervous," he finally offers. "And still worried," he adds. Liam makes a questioning noise and Louis stares at the horses, watching the flick of their shod hooves until he's a little dizzy._ _

__"Worried about what?" Liam finally asks._ _

__"At first, that you wouldn't show," Louis tells him. Continuing before Liam can say anything else, "Then that you would decide that you were mistaken, that you would leave."_ _

__Liam snorts. "Acting like an arse wasn't the most convincing way to stop me from doing just that," and Louis can help laughing._ _

__"I never said that I was consistent, Liam." There's a jerk, Liam's shoulder bumping into his. "What?"_ _

__"Nothing, nothing," Liam mutters. Then, "It's just still so very strange to hear my given name from you. Other than the other evening, that's the first time I believe you've called me Liam without a whit of sarcasm."_ _

__"Certainly that's not true," Louis frowns, thinking. Liam hums. "We've had discussions before–"_ _

__"Yes," Liam agrees. "But you've always called me Captain Payne–" his tone tells Louis exactly how he feels about that, "or just by my surname."_ _

__"No, no. That can't be correct," Louis states with finality._ _

__"It is! It was a point of discussion between myself and your sister many times," Liam argues, turning to look at Louis. "She always thought it was quite hilarious, to be honest."_ _

__Louis doesn't want to talk about his sister and Liam. He waves a hand, dismissive, "Nonsense."_ _

__"It's not!" Liam's voice rising. Louis is enjoying seeing Liam lose some of his composure._ _

__Biting the inside of his cheek, he sniffs, "Ridiculous. I've no idea what you're think–" From the corner of his eye, Louis catches a flash of color in the road in front of them. Reaching out, he grabs at Liam's hands, jerking at the reins. "Watch out!!"_ _

__He's not quite fast enough and they both hear the startled shout and a flail of limbs in front of the horses. Liam's eyes are wide, startled. In the blink of an eye, however, he's down off the box, a single smooth jump to the ground. Louis’ heart skips, and he can't move for a moment, watches as Liam makes his way around the horses._ _

__By the time he's managed to make his own way down to the ground, Liam's stood next to a young man, one hand on his shoulder and the other curled into the halter of the closest horse. They're talking quietly enough that it's not until Louis' within a few steps he can hear Liam murmur, "You're certain there's no injury?"_ _

__"No, no," the young man answers. His voice is slow, honeyed, when he looks over to find Louis standing there. "I apologize, wasn't quite paying attention. Was thinking," he adds, but doesn't elaborate._ _

__Louis can't help it, snorts, "Perhaps you shouldn't do so, if it's that distracting."_ _

__"Louis!"_ _

__The young man just laughs though, a deep dimple appearing on each cheek. His eyes are clear and green, sparkling with mirth, and Louis can't help grinning back. "I'm a menace to society, for certain," he tells them, patting Liam on the waist. His smile goes wider when Liam jumps a little. "S'alright," he reassures him. "Just very happy with the quickness of your hands."_ _

__Louis cackles even as Liam begins blushing a brilliant shade of red. "Oh, I like him."_ _

__The young man turns his smile back to Louis, offering out a hand. "Harry Styles is the name my mum gave me." Louis snorts again, shaking his head, shaking Harry's hand and telling him his own name._ _

__"Of course it's Harry," Louis continues, waving a hand around, indicating Harry's hair, a riot of wild curls atop his head, "what with that."_ _

__There's a look of scandalized horror on Liam's face at Louis' lack of tact, but Harry just continues to look delighted, laughing once again._ _

__Louis decides to take pity on Liam, who looks as though he's found the most sour lemon in his custard. "Well, Mr. Styles, we were headed to the next town. Would you like to join us? In recompense for nearly running you over?"_ _

__There, Liam can't possibly find fault in offering to help the young lad. Indeed, he sends Louis a very pleased glance at the thoughtfulness. Louis does his best not to roll his eyes. He's not _completely_ lacking in manners. _ _

__Liam joins in then, adding, "Yes, yes, please do." He glances around, finding a small pack lying nearby. It's not the only thing Harry's carrying, Louis notes–Liam picks up a lovely lute as well. Liam makes a pleased noise. "This is wonderful craftsmanship. I hope we didn't damage it."_ _

__Shaking his head, Harry reaches out for the bag and instrument. "S'fine." He sends Liam a quick grin, "She's been through much worse, trust me." Harry tilts his head to the side. "I've just realized that you've not introduced yourself."_ _

__"Oh!" Liam ducks his chin and Louis very nearly laughs at the slight flush that reappears on Liam's face. "Payne," he offers, "Liam Payne, at your service."_ _

__There's mirth dancing in Harry's eyes as he glances over at Louis, almost as if to ask if Liam's demeanor is always thus and Louis can't help laughing. Liam looks between the two of them for a moment, face dropping the slightest amount. He straightens up, taking a step back before Louis can offer a reassurance, and motions toward the carriage._ _

__"This way, Mr. Styles," he says, turning and making his way over to the door. "Mr. Tomlinson would much prefer your company, I'm certain."_ _

__Liam's voice is–not cold, per se, but there's a definite level of coolness to his tone. It makes Louis want to stomp his foot, frustrated. Harry looks at him, eyebrows arching up. Louis shakes his head, huffs a quiet sigh and makes his way forward._ _

__"'Mr. Tomlinson prefers to make his own choices," Louis tells him, his own words stiff as he climbs into the carriage. "However, my company is most assuredly more welcome here, it seems. Come along, Harold."_ _

__"I would prefer Harry, if that's not too forward." From where Louis' sat he can see Harry's speaking to Liam, paused in front of him, with a careful look on his face. It's a peace offering of sorts, Louis can tell, the sincerity in Harry's voice evident enough that Liam's shoulders fall, his face relaxing._ _

__"Of course, Harry," Liam responds, a small smile appearing when Harry grins, obviously happy. "You'll call me Liam then as well."_ _

__"Of course I will," Harry tells him, turning to step up into the carriage. He's still carrying all his stuff, however, and ends up banging the lute against the carriage frame. Liam winces, then curves a hand around Harry's elbow, guiding him gently. Harry beams at him and Liam huffs a laugh, shaking his head as he closes the door. Before it shuts completely, he catches Louis' gaze. His face goes blank and he nods shortly._ _

__"It's just Harry."_ _

__The words startle Louis out of the swirl of frustration running about his head. It seems as though for every step forward he gets with Liam, they’re always two or three back in the next instant._ _

__"Hmm?" he hums, finally looking over at his new travel companion. Harry's watching him carefully, long legs sprawled carelessly._ _

__"Just Harry," he repeats. "Not Harold."_ _

__"Ah, but Harold is so much more refined, Mr. Styles," Louis can't help teasing. Harry's got an easy air about him, inviting and open. Louis feels the pull of such a simple interaction._ _

__Harry must feel it too because he smirks, dimples on display, and tells Louis, "Well as I am not so refined in actuality, perhaps it is best it's just Harry."_ _

__Throwing back his head, Louis lets out a peal of laughter. "I feel we'll get along well then, _Harry_."_ _

__

__It turns out Harry's the son of a Earl, well-bred and intelligent. He tells Louis that he loves to wander though, picked up the lute in a dice game a few months back and has been trying to teach himself how to play since then._ _

__Louis watches in amusement as Harry picks out a tune. He's terrible, the song unrecognizable until he sings._ _

__And therein lies the rub, really, because Harry's voice is rich and warm and hold a rough edge that turns the most simple ditty into something worth note. Louis' caught by an overwhelming urge to have Harry and Liam sing together, knows that it would sound incredible._ _

__Instead of stopping the carriage and demanding it, Louis wiles away the next few hours listening to Harry sing, talking of this and that. Louis tells him of his and Liam's runaway engagement, which Harry finds most romantic. Louis says nothing to dissuade him that it's more a marriage of convenience than of love, too taken in by the delight on Harry’s face._ _

__Harry's more perceptive than Louis' given him credit for, as he tilts his head to the side a moment later and says, "There seemed to be a lack of affection earlier though, between the two of you?"_ _

__"Liam's very–" Louis takes a deep breath, suddenly wanting to sell the notion. "Liam's very proper," Louis settles on. "I feel that, on occasion, I am a bit of a handful for him."_ _

__"More than a handful," Harry murmurs with a cheeky smile, "I'm sure."_ _

__"Mr. Styles, you've a wicked tongue," Louis laughs. "I must confess we are more alike than expected for a wandering minstrel-in-training and a gentried runaway."_ _

__"Then I am very happy to have almost been run over by your carriage," Harry responds, "as I feel quite at ease with you as well." He pauses, placing his instrument on the floor and settling back into the seat. "Comfortable enough that I hope you do not think it rude if I should catch a few minutes of sleep? The rocking of the carriage is most rhythmic and I find it hard to keep my eyes open, to be honest."_ _

__"Nap away, Harold–" that earns him a mumbled objection that makes Louis chuckle. "I'm more than able to keep myself company for a while."_ _

__No sooner than the last word leaves Louis' lips, Harry's nearly asleep. It's only minutes before he's fully there, mouth open and looking entirely too young to be traveling alone. Louis narrows his eyes at that, curious. They'd not really talked about that, only of their families and growing up and such. Settling back into his own seat, Louis decides he'll ask once Harry wakes._ _

__He digs into his own satchel, digging out his journal and one of Lottie's drawing pencils. For now though, he's got some music running around his head he needs to get down._ _

__

__It's not until the carriage bumps to a stop and the items in Louis' lap go tumbling to the floor that he realizes he'd fallen asleep as well. Harry snaps awake a moment later, arms flailing about to stop himself at the rough stop. Looking out the window, Louis finds them in front of a local inn. It seems they've reached their destination for the evening._ _

__He's just finished stuffing his journal back into his bag, Harry rubbing at his eyes like a child, when Liam opens the carriage door and announces, "We're here."_ _

__Louis opens his mouth to remark on the obviousness of that statement, but Liam ignores him, addresses Harry with, "Would you like me to procure a room for you, Mr. Styl– Harry?"_ _

__Harry's head pops up from where he's gathering his bag and lute, eyes wide. He seems surprised by Liam's generous offer and Louis watches as his face softens into a small smile. It wouldn't be the first time Louis' seen someone charmed by Liam's sincerity._ _

__He waves Liam's offer away, but takes his proffered hand as he makes his way out of the carriage. As Louis watches, Harry's smile widens and he claps Liam on the shoulder. "While the offer is greatly appreciated, Liam, I already have other arrangements in place." He leans forward, placing a quick kiss on Liam's cheek. "It was a pleasure to nearly be run over by your carriage."_ _

__Ignoring Liam's pinking cheeks, Harry leans back into the carriage and smiles widely at Louis. "Good travels to you, Louis. I hope your wedding night nuptials are _deeply_ satisfying," he adds with a wink. Beside him, Liam looks like he's about to pass out. _ _

__"Wretch," Louis mutters, reaching over to tug on an errant curl. Harry smiles wider and Louis sighs, "Head to Donnie someday soon and I'll set my sisters on you, you terrible man. It's only fair."_ _

__Harry tips an imaginary hat, "Will do!" And then he's gone with a wave and another stumble, disappearing in the crowd of people making their way down the street._ _

__It's oddly quiet then and Louis' startled when Liam's hand appears in front of him. Glancing up, he finds Liam waiting, face blank in that way that Louis is coming to hate. Still, he doesn't want to make matters worse. Clasping Liam's hand, Louis steps out of the carriage. Liam's palm is warm against his own, his fingers longer and wider._ _

__Louis stumbles as his feet hit solid ground and Liam's other hand lands on his waist, steadying him. All of a sudden it's like Louis' surrounded, Liam's arms caging him in. He feels overly warm, blaming it on the heat radiating off of Liam. He's reminded of that night in the rain, sat in front of the fire with Liam so close._ _

__"Harry's a bit a character, isn't he?" Louis blurts out, trying to get his thoughts back in order. It seems to do the trick because Liam's stepping back almost immediately, straightening up and dropping his hands from Louis. It makes Louis feel even more off balance._ _

__"Indeed," Liam mutters, turning to drag their bags from the carriage. He heads into the inn with a few short words for the groom. Louis follows after a moment, unsure of what's happened._ _

__They get through the motions of procuring rooms, Liam speaking to everyone but Louis during the interaction. By the time they've made their way up the stairs, Louis' irritated and tired of being ignored._ _

__"What is the matter with you?" he finally snaps. He only gets Liam's back, shoulders stiff as he makes his way along the hall, looking for their room. "Perhaps I should invite Harry back as his rude comments are much better than your–"_ _

__The bags thump heavily on the ground when Liam drops them, reaching out to turn the handle on the door in front of him._ _

__"Perhaps you should just marry _Harry_ instead," he mutters, shoving the door open and pushing his bag inside with the toe of his boot, "as you seem to get on like a house on fire." _ _

__Louis' mouth falls open._ _

__"Are you _jealous?_ ," he asks in disbelief. _ _

__Liam's cheeks bloom bright red, a sight Louis normally takes much glee in, but then he half-turns to Louis, shoulders stiff. "I just think you shouldn't be overly familiar with people that aren't–" he stumbles then, mumbling, "aren't your betrothed." He seems to regain some momentum, standing up straight and stating clearly, "It's just not proper."_ _

__Anger shoots through Louis and he grinds his teeth together, mostly to keep from saying something he'll truly regret._ _

__Finally, he grits out, "The first thing you'll need to know, _Captain Payne_ –" It's mildly satisfying to see Liam flinch at that. "Is that no one regulates my friendships. Not even my husband." He leans down to grab his bag and stalks past Liam. _ _

__He's just reached his door when Liam's says his name. "Louis–"_ _

__It's hesitant, and even from here Louis can hear Liam's contrition, but he's too worked up right now to respond in kind. Instead, he says coldly, "Good night, sir," and closes the door between them._ _

__

__**A Pair of Thieves**  
Conversation in the morning is stilted and Louis is almost overwhelmed at the relief that rushes through him at the sight of Harry standing next to their carriage. _ _

__He's talking to the lad holding the horses in place, hands gesturing in an animated fashion. Next to Louis, Liam huffs out a small laugh at the confused look on the boy's face. Despite his words yesterday, Liam's the first one to call out a greeting._ _

__Harry turns at the sound, face lighting up. He pats the attendant's shoulder and it's only because Louis is watching that he sees Harry slip a few coins into the boy's pocket. Shaking his head, Louis nods at Harry._ _

__"Harold," he says in greeting. "Decided to join us again today, have you?"_ _

__Sliding an arm around Liam's shoulder, Harry smiles at the both of them. "Lewis," he nods back–Louis grimaces and Harry's grin widens–then tugs Liam in enough that he stumbles the tiniest bit._ _

__Directing another grin at a flustered Liam, he adds, "If it's not too much trouble, I'd be honored to keep you company."_ _

__"Of course–"_ _

__Before Liam can finish, Harry's spinning around and reaching for a basket that's set near his bag and lute._ _

__"I went to the market this morning," he tells them, turning back with the basket in hand. He pops the top open, showing off a variety of fruits, a couple of cheeses, and two fresh baguettes. Glancing up at the two of them, he says, "An offering in return for a ride and the pleasure of your company?"_ _

__There's a vulnerability to his question, hidden behind the charming smile and bright eyes. Louis must not be the only one who sees it, as Liam glances over at Louis, a question in the raise of an eyebrow. For a moment, Louis is overwhelmed with they way the two of them look at him. They're too similar, Louis thinks. Wrapped in different packaging, but of like demeanors. He might be in trouble._ _

__Shaking off his thoughts, Louis reaches out to grab an apple. He bites into it, crisp sweetness rolling over his tongue, and says after swallowing, "I suppose that will have to do. Although, I recall you spent most of the trip snoring in the corner of the carriage."_ _

__"Louis!"_ _

__Like the previous day, Harry's amused by Liam's scandalized tone._ _

__"Indeed I did, indeed I did." He looks at Liam. "Perhaps today I could ride in the box, keep your fiance company?" He glances back at Louis for approval. Louis knows his own face must reflect the surprise he can see on Liam's. Taking another bite of the apple, Louis pretends to contemplate the question, ignoring the twinge in his belly. Most likely the gruel the inn called breakfast._ _

__"I suppose if Liam is amenable," he finally states. This earns him another look from Liam, inscrutable, and a happy clap from Harry._ _

__"Excellent!"_ _

__Harry turns to grab his other belongings. The tip of his boot catches on something and he stumbles, Liam reaching out to catch his elbow. Louis hums, still chewing on the apple. It really _is_ quite delicious. _ _

__Grinning, he tosses the apple core to the ground and makes his way into the carriage, calling over his shoulder,  
“Please do try not to fall off the carriage, Harold."_ _

__"Heyyyyy–"_ _

__"Louis!"_ _

__

__It's almost an instant replay of the day before when Louis' thrown out of a light doze by the sudden jerk of the carriage stopping. In his sleepy haze, Louis can hear Liam's sharp exclamation, the low mumble of Harry's concerned voice carrying through the air._ _

__He's scrambling out of the carriage when Liam hollers, "Louis, stay back!"_ _

__Looking up, Louis stumbles to a stop in shock._ _

__Ahead of the carriage, there are four figures - two are Liam and Harry, arms raised as the remaining two masked individuals hold pistols on them. At Liam's exclamation, the one closest–fair-headed and pale–swings toward Louis. From where he's standing, Louis can hear him curse._ _

__"Any more of you in there?" he asks, making his way toward Louis. The Irish brogue in his voice is clear and despite the gun in his hand, the question sounds merely curious, not threatening. Shaking his head, Louis watches him warily. From the corner of his eye, he can see Liam and Harry being herded his way._ _

__"Are you alright?" he asks Liam once they're close enough. "What happened?"_ _

__Liam sighs and Irish laughs, telling Louis, "He fell for the old body-in-the-road trick!"_ _

__"It was a very convincing body-in-the-road," Harry leans forward, glaring at the blond. He pats Liam on the shoulder and murmurs, "I fell for it too, Li."_ _

__Louis' head snaps up at that. Nicknames? When did they get to that level of companionship? He’s so busy staring between the two that he startles at the sound of the carriage door opening. Glancing over his shoulder he can see the other thief bent over, head ducked inside the interior._ _

__"C'mon, Nia–" the other highwayman coughs, breaking off his companion's name. He's a northern accent as well, rougher on the vowels. "We need to go before someone else comes along."_ _

__When he straightens up, Louis can see he's dragged the food basket to the edge, digging through it. A second later he pulls out Louis' satchel. Eyes widening, Louis turns and steps in his direction without thinking._ _

__"No!"_ _

__Several things happen next, Liam's own, " _Louis!_ " overlapped by the blond yelping, "Hey now!" Louis can feel fingers wrap around his upper arm, pulling him back into a broad chest. Liam’s a tense line of warmth against Louis' back. Louis tugs, trying to break free even though it's a fruitless endeavor with the grip Liam has on his arm. _ _

__"Don't–" Liam murmurs into his ear, adding quietly, "they've pistols, Louis. Just let them have whatever they want."_ _

__A muscle twitches in Louis' jaw and he wants to argue, but he stays silent, watching the man at the carriage._ _

__"Now, now, no more sudden movements. Christ," the blond mutters. Louis ignores him._ _

__"Please," Louis stares at the man holding his satchel. Hazel eyes stare back. "Leave that at least," Louis pleads, gesturing at the bag._ _

__There's a slow blink of thick, black lashes as he considers Louis. Without looking away, he flips open the cover. Louis makes a noise, starting forward again but Liam's grips tightens. While Louis watches helplessly, the man glances down, rifling through the bag._ _

__Louis knows when his journal is found, something indiscernible flashing over the highwayman's face as he flips through a few pages, hand still hidden inside the satchel. After a moment, he nods. Flipping the cover back over, he walks the few steps over to Louis and hands him the bag._ _

__Relief courses through Louis and he sags a bit. Another hand comes up to curl around his other elbow and Louis allows himself to lean back into Liam, solid behind him. When he glances up again, it's to find those hazel eyes watching again. Louis thinks he sees an understanding on his face, knows it when Irish's voice carries over._ _

__"Christ, Zed. You're such a soft-touch."_ _

__Hazel eyes grins, still watching Louis. It's a bit breath-taking; despite the mask covering his face, the smile lights up his face. Even Liam startles, a tiny jerk that Louis feels._ _

__"Hush," the man glances over to his companion, "or I'll let them keep that lute that's in here as well."_ _

__"Yeah?" Irish says, voice lilting up in excitement, even as Harry protests._ _

__"Sorry, Curly," hazel eyes tells him, glancing toward Harry. "I'm certain your pretty face will lend fortune's favor upon you again soon."_ _

__"If you would quit flirting with the people we're stealing from, we should probably head out now." The blonde's made his way into the carriage, sticking his head back out to look expectantly at his partner. "And you're driving. Horses, no use for them," he shudders._ _

__"There's quite a number of uses for them," Harry interjects, voice slightly offended as Irish's partner makes his way up to the box. "They've a long, diverse history of–"_ _

__"Yeah, don't care," Irish interrupts and Louis can hear Harry huff in indignation. From the carriage, the blond grins. As the carriage starts to move, his partner calling out gently to the horses, he tips an imaginary hat. They roll past the trio and he says, "Ta very much, gents!"_ _

__They all stand there in stunned silence as the carriage disappears down the road._ _

__"I'm never driving a carriage again," Louis hears Liam mutter, after a moment. He can't help snorting quietly at that. Liam glances at him and Louis can see the mirth in his eyes even as Liam presses his lips together to stop his own laugh._ _

__Louis knows it's a reaction to what just happened, but he enjoys the softness of Liam's face. He realizes he's staring when he feels Liam's fingers tighten minutely, that they're still standing pressed into each other. Though he finds himself loath to do so, Louis takes a step away. Liam's hands fall away, somewhat reluctantly Louis feels. He pushes away the feeling that flutters through his stomach at the thought. Instead, he turns his attention to Harry._ _

__"All right there, Harold?" he asks._ _

__"Harry," is what Louis gets back. Harry looks a bit forlorn and Louis can't help his, "You'll find a suitable replacement soon," thinking Harry's mourning his lute. "I'm certain of it."_ _

__"It's not that," Harry tells him. "I was just _really_ looking forward to the peach scones I bought this morning." As Louis watches in astonishment, Harry tilts his head to the side, considering, "Although he did say I was pretty." It looks like he's preening a bit at that. _ _

__Rolling his eyes, Louis mutters, "You're the most ridiculous human being," and turns to face Liam again, only to find him watching Louis. Arching an eyebrow, he says sharply, "What?"_ _

__"What's so important in your satchel," Liam asks quietly, gesturing toward the bag in Louis' hands, "that you'd risk a pair of pistols?"_ _

__Louis blinks, caught off guard. "Important, ah," he stumbles over the words. "Important papers, Liam." He sniffs, pulling his shoulders back. "Nothing to worry yourself about. They've nothing to do with you."_ _

__"I don't particularly find that to be the truth," Liam argues. "I'm your fiance and if it's important enough to act so foolishly, then it most _obviously_ affects me." _ _

__Curling his fingers tight around the strap, Louis grits out, "Leave. It. Be."_ _

__Liam's like a bulldog, stubborn and insistent, opening his mouth to continue to protest when Harry interrupts. "I hate to disturb this lover's spat–" they both swing their heads around at that, but Harry moves on quickly. "But it's not all that long until evening and we should probably make our way as far as possible before the sun sets."_ _

__"Excellent point, Harold," Louis quips, pulling the satchel strap across his chest and moving forward. "Make haste," he throws back at Liam._ _

__"Louis–"_ _

__He knows he needs to tell Liam, needs to show him the journal. Especially after this morning's travels, where he'd spent hours scrawling words and notes, thinking about the possibilities between Liam and Harry. So much crowding into his brain and trying to get out, he'd lost track of the number of pages he'd gone through._ _

__The highwayman had seen it, Louis remembers suddenly. Seen it and handed it over like he'd _known_. Louis finds himself curious all of sudden, of the hazel eyes and sharp jawline that had held a pistol on him but still let him have his bag back. Very curious indeed. _ _

__"Don't think this is over," Liam mutters, striding past him and breaking Louis out of his thoughts. He makes his way past the both of them, moving in the direction that the carriage had disappeared. With a sigh, Louis follows._ _

__It's going to be a long afternoon._ _

__

__**A Night Under the Stars**  
"Of course you know how to start a fire."_ _

__Louis stands there in disbelief as a tiny flame flickers then catches on the tinder Liam's piled up. Liam doesn't answer him, too intent on building up the fire._ _

__Instead Harry, sprawled against the trunk of a nearby tree says, "Now if he could just conjure up some food, _that_ would be the impressive feat."_ _

__Louis glances over, eyes narrowing. "I don't see you providing any benefits to this situation, Harry."_ _

__"I'm the entertainment, of course," he tells Louis._ _

__"And yet, so far–" Louis waves a hand, indicating Harry's prone figure, "I am not entertained."_ _

__"I'm not a dancing monkey, Louis," Harry frowns. There's a tiny snort of laughter from beside Louis, but when he glances over, Liam's still intent on building his fire. Louis looks back to Harry._ _

__"I'm disappointed, Harold. Dancing monkeys are quite popular nowadays."_ _

__It's Harry that rolls his eyes this time, shuffling to his feet and moving closer. "I can juggle," he says, after a moment's consideration. Louis' eyebrows shoot up._ _

__"Really?"_ _

__Harry hums an affirmative. Louis looks around, trying to find something to test him with. It takes a few minutes but he finds some rather sizeable rocks and tosses them over. Harry catches the first and misses the last two._ _

__"Not an auspicious start, sir," Louis laughs, and gets a disgruntled _hey_._ _

__Surprisingly, Harry is actually very good at juggling. Because Louis can't let anything go and he's bored, he keeps adding other rocks. Eventually, it's too much for Harry and his rocks end up on the ground. He looks at them sadly, like they've let him down, and Louis can't help it. He slaps Harry on the back and tells him good job. Harry beams, wrapping Louis up in a hug._ _

__Louis flails a little, startled by the sudden action, and hears Liam laugh behind them. The tension that's been coiled in his shoulders since this afternoon lifts a bit at the sound and he ends up curling his arm around Harry's waist, swinging the two of them around._ _

__There's a small, solid fire going now with a pile of branches and brush that Liam must have accumulated while Harry and Louis were amusing themselves._ _

__"We would have helped," Louis frowns, indicating the pile. Liam shrugs, looking up at the two of them with a fond smile._ _

__"I thought it best to keep Harry out of the woods," he smirks. "Lest some beastly branch got the best of him."_ _

__"I feel I should be slighted by this lack of faith," Harry responds, pulling away to sprawl on the ground near Liam. Louis sits down not too far away, watching as a wide smile spreads over Harry's face. "But I do believe it was probably best for all involved."_ _

__"However," Louis interrupts their laughter, pointing at Liam, "that would indicate you also believe me to be a menace on two feet in the woods as well." He sniffs, nose in the air. "I've not the plethora of evidence we see in young Harold here for that."_ _

__"Indeed." The tone in Liam's voice has Louis looking back at him. His gaze is hooded in the dusk, Louis’ unable to get a read on the look on Liam's face._ _

__"I feared more for the forest than for your countenance," Liam murmurs. "You'd be the most feared thing in the woods, Louis Tomlinson."_ _

__He can't look away, caught by Liam's gaze. After a moment, Liam ducks his head and Louis looks down at his hands, only to find his fingers curled into the material of his trousers. Forcing himself to loosen his grip, he clears his throat and quips, "Fierce, am I? Too bad our highwaymen did not see me as such."_ _

__It comes out sharper than he'd intended, harsher. Across the fire, he can see Liam about to protest. "Harold," he says quickly. "Harold, you've designated yourself the entertainer and yet here we sit, un-entertained once again. Perhaps we should ask for our money back?"_ _

__Lifting his gaze to Harry, he finds the young man watching him closely. Much like Liam had, like he's trying to figure Louis out._ _

__Maybe he already has, Louis thinks, as Harry dips his chin a second later. It's a move so miniscule that Louis knows that Liam won't catch it. He then launches into a story about a trip out to his father's cottage in the country. Louis listens with half an ear, reveling in the slow warmth of Harry's voice and the heat from the fire, and lets the relief flow over him. He carefully does not look at Liam._ _

__

__Louis' not sure how much time has passed, but the sun set ages ago and now the only light available is that from the quarter moon overhead and Liam's fire. He's tired from the walking they've done, but he's not sleepy at all. They've lapsed into silence, Harry's long-winded and winding tales exhausted for the moment, and Louis' mind has wandered._ _

__It's not until Harry asks, "What are you hearing in your head?" that Louis realizes he's been bobbing his chin along for a few minutes now._ _

__It happened to be song bit he'd worked on earlier, before falling asleep and before they'd lost the carriage. He's not ready to say that, of course, and blurts out the first song that comes to his head._ _

__"Oh!" Harry's face lights up. "I adore that one!," he exclaims, and immediately bursts into it. He falters after a moment where it's just him, then reaches over to poke at Liam and demands, "Sing with me, Liam!"_ _

__Louis only shakes his head when Liam looks over to him, waving him to join in. It's exactly how he thought it would be, Liam's smooth melodies sliding in and around the throaty growling tones of Harry's voice._ _

__It's nearly perfect._ _

__It makes Louis' fingers twitch for his notebook, to put it all down on his head now that he _really_ knows how the song could sound. He forces himself to wait, hands tucked under his thighs, knowing that eventually the two will fall asleep. _ _

__And they do, an hour or so later. After a number of challenges, Harry bringing out a silly nature in Liam that Louis can't quite wrap his head around. He's not quite sure he's ever seen Liam smile so often, eyes nearly closed and crinkles at the corners of his eyes. Harry's not much better to be honest, a fond look settling onto his face and making his own eyes bright._ _

__There's a sudden surge of jealousy that Louis shoves away as quickly as it appears._ _

__Harry's easy for him to read, unlike Liam, despite that he's known Liam for far longer. Harry's in love with love, in love with people and the world. There's no need to be jealous, Louis knows. Not that he's any reason to be jealous, of course._ _

__Shaking his head, Louis forces himself to quit thinking and listen._ _

__

__It's nearly impossible to see what he's writing and with a start, Louis realizes he's let the fire burn down too low._ _

__Sitting up, he settles a few more branches onto the pile, stirring up the embers until they catch on the new wood. He glances over at the two sleeping figures, to see if his movements have woken them at all. It's hasn’t, he discovers, the two of them still appear sound asleep. A yawn catches him by surprise and he finds that he's truly exhausted now, spent from the day's events, from the sound of Harry and Liam's voices, and from his own mind which refuses to slow down._ _

__He glances over at the others again, taking note that Harry's jacket is still draped over him and shifts his gaze to Liam. It gets caught there as Louis finds himself watching the shadows flicker over Liam's face._ _

__It's a nice face._ _

__Not pretty like Harry's flirtatious green eyes and charming smile. No, Liam's face is strong, Louis decides, eyes tracing over the thick eyebrows and the broad curve of his jaw. From here, Louis can only barely make out the odd-shaped birthmark that's so uniquely Liam's. He drags his gaze back up to Liam's face._ _

__Yes, Liam's face is strong, but there's a softness to it as well. The warmth of his eyes when he's looking favorably upon you–Louis' seen that almost constantly tonight and he nearly scowls remembering that it'd been bestowed mainly on Harry._ _

__Liam sighs in his sleep, pulling Louis out of his thoughts. He glances down at Liam's mouth. It's rather... lush, to be honest. And pink. Very, very pink all the time. He remembers Lottie complaining about it on more than one occasion._ _

__It's only when Harry coughs, startling Louis, that he realizes he'd been staring at Liam's mouth for a while. Jerking his gaze away, he finds Harry watching him, eyes droopy with sleep. He raises an eyebrow at Louis, the corner of his mouth tilting up in a smirk. Before Louis can say anything, however, Harry's eyes slip shut again and he's fast asleep once more._ _

__Louis settles down to sleep after that, grateful for the darkness and the heat from the fire to hide the flush he's certain is on his face._ _

__

__**A Surprising Return**  
Despite having spent the night on the ground and waking sore, stiff, and hungry, there's a certain lightness in the air as they start making their way down the road again. _ _

__It's Harry that notices it first._ _

__"Do you hear that?"_ _

__Louis does, a moment later. The sound of a carriage traveling down the road. Only–_ _

__"It's coming towards us, I think," Liam says, shoulders dropping. "Not behind."_ _

__"Maybe Harry can charm them to turn around and take us back to town," Louis suggests, bumping Liam's shoulder. He grins when Liam looks over, and gets one in return._ _

__"True," Liam nods, stroking his jaw thoughtfully. There's a shadow of new growth there, dark against his skin. Louis glances away, up to where Harry's a few steps in front of them._ _

__Louis calls out, "Put your best face on, Harold! We're relying on you!"_ _

__"This is the only face I have," Harry frowns, turning his head to look over his shoulder at them, "so it's always my best face. Also, I don't feel comfortable–"_ _

__The carriage comes into view and Louis immediately quits listening. Next to him, Liam murmurs, "Is that–"_ _

__Louis nods. "I think it is. What the _hell_?"_ _

__Harry's turned his attention back as well, straightening up as the carriage makes its way closer. Atop the box is a familiar dark-haired figure. This time, however, there's no mask covering his face._ _

__"I think Harry's lost out on prettiest," Louis can't help but mutter, looking at the razor-sharp cheekbones and angled jaw line. The man is probably the most handsome person Louis' ever seen in his life. Liam doesn't respond and when Louis looks over, it's to find him staring up at the box. He looks a bit dazed, Louis notes, frowning._ _

__The carriage slows to a stop in front of them._ _

__"So," the man says after a moment of them all just staring at each other. His voice is quiet, rough still with his Northern accent. No one responds and he clears his throat, shifting nervously. He's just about to speak again when the Irishman comes crashing out of the carriage, startling all of them._ _

__"Lads!" he cries, slinging an arm around Harry's shoulder. He has an open face, pale skin with a brash of red cheeks and a wide smile. His blue eyes are even brighter in the morning sun. Louis blinks, nonplussed. Beside him, Liam makes a confused noise._ _

__It's nice that none of them are sure how to handle this situation. Louis feels a little bit better about that, at least. Harry clears his throat, gaining everyone's attention._ _

__"Not to look a gift horse in the mouth–" he looks entirely too pleased about the phrase and Louis grimaces, seeing the blond also looking as though he's swallowed something distasteful._ _

__"Not to look a gift horse in the mouth," Harry repeats, still delighted at himself, "but I'm fairly certain when you've stolen a carriage it's usually with the intent of not returning it."_ _

__"Not that we want you to think we're not grateful of course," Liam rushes to add, and Harry hums an agreement._ _

__The blond sighs. "This one here," he indicates his companion, who's climbing down from the box. "Well, Zayn here barely slept a lick last night, he felt so bad."_ _

__Louis snorts. "I'm sure you didn't miss out on a good night's sleep though, did you?"_ _

__The blond just grins bright and bold and winks at Louis, throwing an arm around Zayn as he comes around his side. Louis rolls his eyes, finding himself strangely endeared._ _

__"Niall doesn't feel guilt," Zayn says. He's watching Louis, eyes dropping to the satchel resting against Louis' hip. It makes him curl a hand around the strap, remembering yesterday. All he gets is a quick nod of a chin before he's turning his attention to the group again._ _

__"He was, however," Zayn says pointedly at Harry, "most impressed with your lute."_ _

__"Most people are usually quite impressed with my instrument," Harry responds solemnly. Beside him, Louis can feel Liam jerk at the blatant innuendo. Niall, on the other hand, cackles loudly._ _

__"It's not the size that matters, of course," Niall grins. "It's how you perform with it."_ _

__Harry looks won over already, smiling widely at the blond. Zayn's watching the two of them, hand still on Niall's waist, as they go back and forth. There's a fond look on his face, soft when he glances at Niall._ _

__"I don't know," Niall's saying, when Louis' attention comes back. "I think you might need some help, it was all out of tune when I got my hands on it."_ _

__Louis bites his lip to keep from laughing at the look on Harry's face at that. He glances over at Liam, only to find him rubbing at his brow, cheeks flushed. Taking pity on him, Louis clears his throat._ _

__"If you're done flirting, Harold, we should get on our way." Glancing at Zayn, he asks, "I'm assuming that you'd like a ride as you so graciously brought our carriage back." Next to him, Liam makes a protesting noise. Louis ignores him, raising an eyebrow at Zayn, as Harry and Niall seem to be having an extensive silent conversation with their eyebrows. Louis doesn't _even_ know and he's not ready to deal with two idiots. _ _

__Zayn's eyes brighten when he smiles, nods with a soft, "If you wouldn't mind."_ _

__I wouldn't have minded yesterday, Louis thinks, if they'd just asked. He doesn't say that, of course, just turns to Liam. He's stood there, frowning in disapproval._ _

__"I'll ride up in the box with you, Liam," Louis tells him, turning away to herd the others toward the carriage before Liam can protest. "Harry can keep our guests company for the morning."_ _

__Liam catches his elbow after the others have made their way into the carriage door, "We're just going to let them ride along? After they robbed us at gunpoint?"_ _

__With a sigh, Louis says, "What else are we supposed to do Liam? Leave them stranded? We'd be no better then." Liam dips his chin, letting out a resigned sigh._ _

__"Besides," Louis frowns, "it will give you another opportunity to stare at Zayn's face. Don't think I didn't notice, you cad."_ _

__Liam blushes. Patting him on the arm, Louis says, "It's alright, Liam, he _is_ very pretty. We're all a bit dazed, I think."_ _

__He's hauling himself up into the box when he thinks Liam mutters _not as pretty as you_. His foot slips, and it's only by the grace of Liam's hands at his waist that he doesn't end up sprawled in the dirt. Over his shoulder Louis can see Liam's profile, his cheeks most certainly as red as Louis' as he settles his feet back into place. _ _

__Niall sticks his head out of the window of the carriage then, startling the both of them._ _

__"It's only an hour or so back to town," he tells them. "If we hurry, we can grab breakfast again."_ _

__Louis just stares at him. He can feel the breadth of Liam's hands spanning his waist, heated through his waistcoat._ _

__"I like your shoes," Niall says after it's evident that neither Louis nor Liam are going to say anything. He points down at Louis' feet as though Louis' forgotten where they are. The shoes in discussion are dusty now, a little scuffed from the rough of the road. A moment later, he pops his head back into the carriage._ _

__"Well," Liam says after a minute of silence, releasing Louis to scramble up in to the box. He just stands there, staring up. Louis' not quite sure what to say either._ _

__"Well," Liam says again. Then, "They _are_ rather nice shoes, I suppose." _ _

__Louis blinks. Then blinks again._ _

__The corner of Liam's mouth twitches._ _

__They burst into laughter at the same time. Liam shakes his head, smile wide as he makes his way around the horses and pulls himself up in to the box next to Louis._ _

__"I'm not sure anyone will ever believe this," he says, the burr of laughter still in his voice. It's tinged with disbelief and Louis can't help but agree._ _

__"But," he points out, "at least Harry will have another story to tell. Badly, of course."_ _

__The sun dances of Liam's sleep-tousled curls as he shakes his head. With a moan, he snaps the reigns to get them on their way. The carriage jerks and Louis grasps at the edge of the seat, laughing at the disgruntled look on Liam's face._ _

__Not such a terrible morning then, in the end._ _

__

__**Friends not Foes**  
Niall's correct, it takes them barely any time at all to make it to the next town. Louis' a bit worried about their time schedule now though, with the competition not far away and with them still too far from London. Zayn looks a bit anxious as well, exchanging quiet conversations with Niall as they work through their meal. _ _

__Liam, face still pink from a quick wash at the nearby bathhouse, keeps sending him strange looks. At one point, he leans over and places a hand on Louis' knee and it's only then that he realizes he's been jiggling it. He stills, becoming aware of how broad Liam's hand is, the strength there. Flushing, he looks away._ _

__He can hear Liam murmur his name, a question Louis' not sure he knows the answer to. Liam takes his hand away after a moment and Louis has to force his own hand not to reach down and rub over the spot._ _

__"You're all flushed, Lou," Harry says, settling into the space next to Niall. "Everything okay?"_ _

__Louis ignores the question and asks one of his own. "And where have you been then, Mr. Styles?"_ _

__All he receives is a hand wave, a vague, "Around, had to meet a friend." Louis frowns._ _

__"Do you know someone in every city then?" Harry gives him a smile and Louis arches a brow. "Rake."_ _

__Harry just laughs, Niall joining in even as Liam scolds, " _Louis_."_ _

__Reaching over, Louis pokes Liam in the side right as he takes a bite of his toast. It earns Louis an undignified yelp that has the rest of the table laughing as well. Zayn reaches across the table, laying his fingers on the cuff of Liam's sleeve. As Louis watches, he gives Liam some kind of smile with his eyes and beside him, Louis can feel Liam relax._ _

__Louis looks away, pressing his lips together to keep himself from remarking, only to find himself looking at Harry. Harry, who's sat there with a knowing smile._ _

__"Harold," Louis says evenly. The grin just widens._ _

__A few minutes later when they've finished and have moved outside again, Harry slides up next to him. "It's fine, Louis," he whispers, more into Louis' cheek than his ear. "He still loves you best."_ _

__Before Louis can retort, Harry slips away, stepping between Zayn and Niall and drawing their attention to something down the street._ _

__"Everything all right?" Louis turns to find Liam standing there, watching Louis with concern. Louis waves it away._ _

__"Harry being Harry," is all he says. It makes Liam smile though._ _

__"Strange how we know what that means already, isn't it?" Liam says quietly and Louis nods, relieved that he's not the only one feeling it. "Zayn and Niall, too," Liam adds after a pause. He looks almost confused, like he's not sure if he should say it or not. Louis sighs._ _

__"They _are_ strangely endearing, I'll admit," Louis replies, watching as Niall bursts out laughing. Harry looks delighted, glancing aside at Zayn. Zayn, like he'd done with Liam a few minutes ago, places a hand on Harry's elbow, smiling at him. _ _

__"They're headed to London as well." Louis brings his gaze around and Liam nods, "Wouldn't say exactly why, of course, but it must have been important enough for them to take the carriage." Then, "I think we should ask if they'd like to continue on with us."_ _

__"Or," Louis leans forward, giving Liam a pointed look, "they're very convincing criminals. Liam, you were bemoaning the fact that we had to give them a ride back to town _just_ this morning." He should just be silent, he knows, but for some reason the whole conversation is irritating him. "What? Did Zayn flash his pretty hazel eyes at you and suddenly you're all best friends?"_ _

__Liam's eyes are wide, mouth open in shock at Louis' outburst. There's a cough from behind them and Louis straightens his shoulders._ _

__"Although I appreciate that you think I have pretty eyes–"_ _

__Louis takes a deep breath and turns to face Zayn. Niall and Harry are stood behind him. It's obvious they all heard Louis. Zayn's face is soft, watching Louis. It makes Louis' stomach turn. He _likes_ Zayn himself, is the thing. _ _

__"–if it's going to cause issues between the two of you, we'll be more than happy to find another way to London."_ _

__Louis' gaze is caught by Niall behind him, digging his teeth into his bottom lip and looking away. As Louis watches, a muscle in his jaw jumps. It's the first he's seen Niall look anything but happy. His stomach twists again._ _

__No," he finally says. Running a hand over his face, he takes another deep breath. To Zayn, "I'm just being a wretch this morning." He offers Zayn a hesitant smile, adding, "Someone stole my carriage and made me sleep on the ground overnight. Does horrid things to one's disposition, you know."_ _

__"Terrible, that person," Zayn murmurs, eyes brightening at Louis' obvious peace offering. "I'll give them a piece of my mind, should we happen upon them." Niall's shoulders are lowered, easy smile on his face again. Louis feels the knots in his stomach ease._ _

__"There now," Harry breaks the silence, slinging an arm around both Louis and Zayn's shoulders, tugging them in. "All made up now, are we?"_ _

__"I suppose, I suppose," Louis responds. He digs his elbow in Harry's side until he whines, dropping his arm. "You're up in the box first, Harold." Harry's face lights up and immediately he's pulled away, heading over to Liam._ _

__Louis sighs. He really is wicked tired; it's the only reason for his moods. A hand on his waist brings him out of his head again. It's Zayn, of course._ _

__"C'mon," he murmurs, fingers tightening. Louis looks up to find Liam watching them with an unreadable expression. After a moment, Liam turns his attention back to Harry._ _

__Zayn really does have a nice touch, Louis thinks, and lets himself be led._ _

__

__He's forever waking up in carriages, is the first thing Louis thinks as he blinks blearily. However, it's not usually to two lovely men snogging._ _

__It's quite a pretty sight, if he's truthful. Zayn's long fingers are curled around Niall's neck, thumb pressing against his jaw and tilting Niall where he wants him to go. Not that it looks like Niall minds, his hand sliding up Zayn's thigh._ _

__"Someone likes to watch."_ _

__Zayn's voice is rough, but amused, and Louis snaps his gaze up from where he was watching Niall's hand move steadily toward Zayn's crotch._ _

__There's a blush making its way over his cheeks, Louis' certain. However, it's a pathetic comparison to Niall's wildly flushed cheeks as he turns to look over at Louis. His eyes are a little unfocused but his smile is wide when he notices that Louis' awake._ _

__"Feelin' better then?" he asks. "Had yourself quite a nice little nap there."_ _

__"Yes," Louis clears his throat, sitting up. "Yes, I do feel much more rested." If Niall's ignoring it, then Louis can do the same. Zayn on the other hand, still looks quite amused and Louis wills his blush to go away. He's saved further embarrassment by the slowing of the carriage. It stops completely a moment later._ _

__Louis' got a hand on the door when there's a startled squawk and Liam's worried, "Harry!"_ _

__"I'm fine, I'm fine," comes a moment later, along with Harry's broad, dimpled grin as he pops up beside the carriage. "Anyone need to relieve themselves? Also, perhaps a small snack?"_ _

__Niall's out of his seat a second later with a, "Finally!", shoving past Louis and out onto the road. Louis glances back at Zayn to find him with a now-familiar fond smile._ _

__"Man of simple pleasures, Niall is," he tells Louis, then climbs past him as well. Shaking his head, Louis follows._ _

__He comes back from relieving himself to find Niall and Harry halfway into a nice glade next to the treeline. Harry's got his lute and it looks as though Niall is instructing him, reaching out to place his fingers in the proper position. Louis can hear their laughter ringing over the air. It makes him smile._ _

__Making his way over to Zayn, he finds him sketching quickly into a book that looks similar to Louis'._ _

__Instead of words, he finds, Zayn's filled the pages with pictures. He flips through it after seeing Louis' curious looks, showing him a wide variety of of things - from landscapes to Niall to caricature-like figures, masked and mysterious. He must make a noise because Zayn laughs softly._ _

__"Art from life, or life from Art," he tells Louis, reminding him of the masks they'd worn that first time._ _

__"I prefer this version," Louis tells him and Zayn nods._ _

__"As do I."_ _

__They're silent for a moment, watching Niall and Harry. Liam returns, out from the treeline, striding towards them. He's lost his jacket, too restricting with having to drive the carriage. The waistcoat's still on, however, accentuating the line of Liam's torso. He's loosened the top buttons of his shirt, the dip of his collarbones clear as he comes closer. Louis swallows._ _

__He comes up to the two of them and turns, shading his hand as he looks out at Niall and Harry. They've descended into rolling around in the grass, presumably wrestling._ _

__"A bit like kittens," Liam says, amused._ _

__"Smitten," Zayn murmurs and Liam giggles. It's not adorable, not at all, the way his face scrunches up. Louis can't help staring. Liam notices and he grins._ _

__"Smitten Kittens, Louis! Niall and Ha–"_ _

__"Yes, yes, I get it," Louis interrupts. He tilts his head. "How long have you been out in the sun, Liam?" He doesn't wait for an answer, continuing, "Your turn for a nap, I think," and begins herding a protesting Liam toward the carriage. Over his shoulder he tells Zayn, "Go gather up your kindle of kittens then, time's wasting."_ _

__Liam protests once more, a hand on the frame of the carriage door. "Louis, I'm really fine–"_ _

__"I _know_ ," Louis stresses, and he does. Knows Liam would probably be stubborn enough to drive them all the way straight to London right now. "But I've the same responsibility here as you, so just _let me drive the damn carriage_."_ _

__He looks up to find Liam staring at him, wide-eyed again at his outburst. With a sigh, Louis says quietly, "Just for a while. Then I promise I'll wake you, alright?"_ _

__Eventually Liam nods, and Louis waves him inside the carriage, watching as he settles into the seat. He sinks into it, body going lax, and Louis knows he'll be asleep soon enough._ _

__The other's voices have him dragging his eyes away from Liam's figure. He turns, watching as they approach. Zayn's got an arm at Niall's waist, laughing at something Harry's said. It's intriguing, to be honest, seeing how open his face is like that. It's also a little adorable, with the nose scrunch and the press of his tongue against the back of his teeth._ _

__Louis sighs. Zayn is entirely too attractive for his own good. He doesn't trust either of them to keep their hands off each other, with Liam asleep across from them._ _

__"Niall," he says as they walk up. "Niall, I know you've no love lost for horses, but I would certainly delight in your company for an hour or so."_ _

__There, he can be particularly charming when he wants._ _

__And it works because Niall beams and says, "They're not too terrible; I'm just a bit shite at them one-on-one, is all. Love to keep you company, Lou!"_ _

__Zayn lifts an eyebrow, sending Louis an amused look. He opens the carriage door again, indicating Harry should climb in. He helps, of course, a hand on Harry's hip, low enough to be rude if not for the fact that the tip of Harry's boot catches on a floorboard and Zayn keeps him from sprawling into the carriage. Zayn pats his hip, murmuring a concerned sound. Harry just grins and reaches out to pull Zayn up. Louis narrows his eyes as Zayn's laughter echoes inside the carriage. He can hear the rumble of Liam's voice, though not the words, and Harry's low tone in response._ _

__With a sigh, Louis climbs up into the box and sets them off down the road._ _

__

__**A Kiss As Proof**  
"I don't know," Niall says. "They already bicker like me mam and da."_ _

__Louis wants to snap that he wouldn't have to argue if Liam would just do what he wanted. Liam's had other ideas, however. Currently they're stopped by the side of the road again. The sun is near to setting and Louis wants to push to make the next town. Liam's stated it's too far, that he doesn't want to risk the horses and carriage in the dark. Louis'd just not wanted to spend another night on the ground; however, Harry'd pointed out the number of blankets and bedrolls he'd apparently loaded up on the carriage before breakfast this morning._ _

__He'd been about to give in when Harry had looked at them and said, "You two don't really act like you're betrothed," and Louis'd stopped breathing momentarily._ _

__"They're constantly bickering," Niall continues. "But god and country forgive anyone that does the other wrong."_ _

__Louis' at a momentary loss for words. He's no way to confess they're not actually engaged without revealing to Liam the truth of his plans. Of which he'd managed to somehow forget while they traveled today._ _

__It's Liam that saves him in the end, stating, "It's a marriage of convenience really."_ _

__Harry physically deflates at that, shoulders slumping, and Zayn laughs. "A firm believer in marrying for love then," he teases._ _

__And yes, yes Harry is, he declares. Being in love is the best thing ever._ _

__"That's because you fall into love with everyone you meet," Niall states, before tugging him into a one-armed hug._ _

__It hits Louis again, how it's kind of strange how well they all seem to know each other already. That he's become so fond, so quickly._ _

__He takes it back a moment later, when Harry asks, "But don't you want to know if you're compatible?" He makes a face, adding, "It'd be a bore to be stuck with someone you didn't get on with."_ _

__"We get along!" Louis protests._ _

__"He meant in bed," Zayn says flatly, glancing between Louis and Liam. "Compatible in bed."_ _

__"Oh." Louis waves it away a second later, unable to look at Liam. "Liam's not into men, so he'll be free to seek pleasure elsewhere, of course. As long as he's discreet. No flaunting–"_ _

__"I never said that," Liam interrupts._ _

__Louis whips around. "What?"_ _

__"I never said that," Liam repeats, voice quiet. "I was going to let you know that your assessment was incorrect that night, but we, um, were interrupted."_ _

__"Yes," Louis flings out a hand, "by the _lady friend_ you had in the back room!" The other three are watching, rapt. _ _

__"I explained that to you!"_ _

__"You explained nothing! 'Two lonely souls'," Louis snorts, poking Liam in the chest. They've somehow managed to be standing next to each other._ _

__"Why are you so infernally annoying?" Liam mutters. Louis opens his mouth to protest, but Liam speaks over him. "I'm perfectly attracted to men," he snaps._ _

__Then he kisses Louis._ _

__The thing is that Louis hates the romance novels that seem to keep his sisters in airs. Too much fainting and giving in just because they've been kissed. He's got no use for simpering females and the like. Only–_ _

__Only, the second Liam sets his lips upon Louis' it's as though his entire body goes hot. He actually stumbles, thrown by the warm press of Liam's mouth against his, only to catch himself, hand curling into the material of Liam's shirt. Liam's not all that much taller than Louis, but it feels like he's a giant, surrounding every piece of him. A hand makes its way to the small of Louis' back and he swears that he can feel every finger burn into his flesh._ _

__Liam swipes his tongue across Louis' bottom lip and his mouth falls open. Liam takes advantage immediately, exploring Louis' mouth. They break apart when the catcalls from the other three become loud. Liam looks as dazed as Louis feels._ _

__"No issues there then," Niall laughs, and Louis blinks._ _

__No, no issues, he thinks, and wants to laugh. He's afraid it might be a bit hysterical though._ _

__

__**Awkward Night at the Inn**  
Another two days of travel pass, the five of them fast becoming used to each other. For the most part, they get along almost too well. However, there are several instances where tempers fray. It's bound to happen, Louis knows, stuck at they are in such close quarters for hours on end. It's fascinating, however, to see how they come together as a group. _ _

__Zayn's a terror to wake, he finds; Liam's the only one of them that seems to be able to get him up without any grumbling. Niall is readily annoyed by Harry's food thievery, but Louis' always quick to distract him. Niall, it turns out, is Louis' biggest fan. Louis' not afraid to admit he preened a little upon figuring this out. Still, if food's not involved, Harry and Niall can spend hours entertaining themselves._ _

__One surprise, however, is that while Zayn is quiet and reserved, he's always more than up for a quick prank on any of the party. Louis finds himself quite enamoured in a friend-like way. He can do silence with Zayn, but just the opposite as well._ _

__And Liam._ _

__LIam seems to have come right out of his shell with the lot of them. Louis' learned that he's not staid and dodgy like he'd thought. He's bright and happy talking to Niall, wrestles playfully with Harry, and talks non-stop when he's sat with Zayn. Just this morning, Louis had listened to the low rambling of their voices for nearly two hours. He's not ever heard Liam say that much since he's known him._ _

__He's smiled and laughed constantly for the last few days and his lips are far too pink and his eyes do this _thing_ –_ _

__Louis is beginning to have a _serious_ problem. _ _

__

__It's a wall of water falling from the sky by the time they reach the inn that night. Liam herds them all inside and won't take a no when the others protest him purchasing their rooms for the evening. Louis' looking forward to some time by himself–time away from Liam, if he's honest._ _

__Which means the inn only has two rooms remaining, of course._ _

__The storm has brought everyone in and it's only by grace and good timing that they're even able to snatch up those available rooms._ _

__"It's fine," Liam reassures the attendant, giving her a warm smile. He's less enthusiastic once they've waved off the other three and are standing in their own room._ _

__"I'll sleep on the floor," Liam finally says, and before Louis can protest – not that he was going to, the thought of laying next to Liam right now makes his head spin – Liam's gone downstairs to request another blanket. By the time he's returned, Louis' changed into his sleeping gown, his hand hovering over the bed linens._ _

__He watches Liam organize himself a sleeping pallet and wishes he'd have thought to grab one of their bed rolls._ _

__"It's fine, Louis."_ _

__Liam's voice startles him out of his thoughts and he glances up, tilting his head. "I've slept on far worse, trust me," Liam replies, sending him a small smile. He's also slipped into his sleeping gown while Louis was off in his head. "Just go to sleep and I'll see you in the morning."_ _

__With that he rolls over, back to Louis. After a moment, Louis gives a soft sigh and slides under his own covers. He dims the oil lamp and the room goes dark._ _

__He can hear Liam, every sound seemingly amplified by the darkness, roll over a few times. He doesn't seem to be settling at all and Louis can feel the guilt roll through him. The bed's more than big enough to hold the two of them. And he _has_ been a bit of an arse to deal with, he knows this. Surely he can get over his own mind so that they both can rest?_ _

__Eventually the guilt, and Liam's quiet sighs, becomes too much for Louis to bear and he leans over the side of the bed._ _

__"C'mon, Li," the nickname falls from his mouth by accident – Harry's taken to calling him that over the last day or so – but Louis finds he likes the way it feels on his tongue. "C'mon," he says again. "There's no need for you to sleep on the floor when this bed can hold us both."_ _

__There's a short pause, then Liam's quiet, "Are you certain?"_ _

__"I wouldn't offer if I wasn't," Louis huffs. "Now, come on."_ _

__"Oh, thank goodness," Liam mumbles, scrambling up from the floor. A moment later, he's spread the second blanket over the bed and climbed into bed. Louis can't help but laugh at the relief in Liam's voice. It settles quickly though, once Liam's lying beside him. There's space between them, enough that they don't touch, but Louis can feel the warmth that seeps over from Liam's side._ _

__He's concentrating so hard on not moving that eventually he falls asleep._ _

__

__Louis wakes up too warm. He realizes the reason behind that once he blinks his eyes open and finds he's tucked his face into the curve of Liam's neck. Embarrassingly enough, he finds that he's slotted along the entire length of Liam's body._ _

__He's not the only culprit, Liam's half-turned into him as well, an arm thrown over Louis' hip. He can feel the tips of Liam's fingers brushing the dip in his back. His body's starting to respond to the closeness, to the heat, and Louis jerks back, mortified._ _

__He doesn't get far, however, as Liam tightens his hold, keeping him in place. Louis thinks he says, "No, don't," but it's mumbled into the top of Louis' head. Liam doesn't wake, just stays cuddled around Louis until eventually Louis grows overly warm and sleepy, drifting off again._ _

__The next time he wakes it's to find Liam dressed and just finished washing his face, cheeks pink from the cold water. Louis' unsure whether Liam woke in the same situation as Louis had earlier﹘too close and too warm﹘ and he remains unsure, doing his best to avoid looking straight at Liam until they've made their way downstairs to meet the others._ _

__They're greeted by Harry's wide smile, an arched brow, and a wicked, "Sleep well?"_ _

__It's obvious then, when Louis glances at Liam, that he had indeed woken up like Louis. Liam's cheeks go bright red and Harry laughs loudly. "For shame, Li!"_ _

__"Hush, you," Liam tells him. He sends a shy glance Louis' way, a small smile on his face, and says quietly, "We'll have to get used to it, when we're married."_ _

__Louis has to look away at that, stomach twisting wretchedly. He's _got_ to tell Liam. _ _

__"And you?" Louis asks, hoping to divert the conversation. It works perfectly, as it's Harry's turn to blush this time, followed by a satisfied smirk._ _

__"Harry!" Liam exclaims, scandalized._ _

__A second later, Zayn and Niall appear and Liam's statement is lost in the chaos of all of them together, much to Louis' relief. He just needs a little bit more time._ _

__He'll tell Liam, he will. Soon._ _

__

__**Revision**  
Louis can't seem to settle. Part of it is lingering guilt, as he's sat next to Liam in the box for the morning's ride. The other part, however, is that he can hear the three others inside the carriage, laughter and loud talking. Louis is terrible at having to know what's going on, he knows this, but it only gets worse when he hears Niall playing while the others sing. _ _

__He can't quite catch what the tune is or the words, but they sound _so very good_._ _

__The urge to write is near overwhelming after that and he gets more fidgety until Liam huffs in frustration, eventually slowing the carriage to a halt._ _

__"Shall we take lunch now then?" he asks, leveling a look at Louis._ _

__Inside the carriage, Niall hollers, "YES!"_ _

__The others tumble out of the carriage and make space in a nearby clearing, passing around the food purchased from the inn's kitchens prior to setting out. Louis can't help it, wandering a bit away for some privacy as he frantically tries to get the words and melody out of his head and down on paper._ _

__Every so often he glances up to watch the other four. They look happy; Louis’ drawn to the way Liam's face lights up when someone makes him smile._ _

__It makes something ache in Louis' chest. Liam glances over, a serious look falling over his face as he studies Louis across the way. Eventually, he sends him a soft smile._ _

__Niall hollers out, "You should come back, Louis. Harry's got loads of jokes."_ _

__"Don't do it!" Liam smirks, "Stay where it's safe!"_ _

__"Excuse me, Liam." Louis can't quite stop his laughter at the offended look on Harry's face._ _

__He glances down at the book in his hands, scratches out the single word at the top of the page, writes _Strong_ instead, then closes it and shoves it back into his bag. _ _

__When he sits down next to Liam, he gets a murmured, "All right?" Louis nods, glancing away from Liam's intense stare._ _

__"Are you ever going to show me whatever you've got hidden away there?" Liam asks quietly and Louis' attention comes back to his face. There's curiosity there, on Liam's face, but Louis can see the tiniest bit of hurt in the corner of Liam's eyes. He swallows. It's nearly done, he thinks. Almost ready._ _

__"Soon," Louis responds, just as soft. "Soon."_ _

__Liam nods and turns his attention back to the others._ _

__

__**Coming Clean**  
They're all sat in Liam and Louis' room that night, a couple flasks of wine being passed around. One of them brings up what Louis was feeling earlier. _ _

__"Feels like we've known each other forever, doesn't it?" Niall says during one of the rare moments of silence. Liam hums. He's a line of warmth against Louis' side, somehow pressing in closer as the night wore on without Louis noticing._ _

__Niall's got Harry's lute–it's never far from his hands–and he starts strumming out a slow, melancholy tune that floats nicely through the wine in Louis' bloodstream. "That's lovely," he tells him and Niall looks up, flashing a grin._ _

__"Thanks, something I've been playing around with over the last few days."_ _

__"Could you, um, could you try this–" Louis hums a few notes, the first line out of the page in his book. He holds his breath for a second as Niall's eyebrows come together in concentration before he picks out the notes on his instrument. Louis can feel a zing of excitement flash through him._ _

__"How about–" and he hums a few more notes. Niall nods, picking those out, then playing them from the beginning._ _

__"That's nice," he grins at Louis. "Might sound better if we change this–" he plays it out, but shifts the last note down, "–to this, yeah?" and Louis' heart speeds up. Niall's right, it _does_ sound better. _ _

__He scrambles for his satchel then, too excited to care that the others are present, and drags the journal and his pencil out to make the change. He's back by Niall's side a moment later, journal clutched tight to his chest and asking for the next few measures. Niall picks them out immediately and Louis can barely breathe. He's played it out on the piano, but it's just not quite the same sound. The lute brings something to it that Louis knows is needed._ _

__After a few minutes, the others finally break in, wanting to know what's going on and Louis' flushed, from excitement and embarrassment._ _

__"It's just–" Louis pauses, unsure how much he wants to reveal. They're all curious, looking at him with interest._ _

__"It's a hobby of mine," is what he finally settles on. "Writing down my thoughts and such. Sometimes music to go with it? It's nothing, really." Louis glances over to find Liam watching him. Swallowing, Louis looks back away quickly._ _

__"Well, you've been writing an awful amount the last few days," Harry observes. He grins, cheek dimpling, "We must be an inspirational lot." He flicks a hand through the curls resting on his shoulder, and adds, "It's my hair, isn't it? And Niall's laugh. Zayn's face has obviously launched a thousand ships." Louis just laughs, a bit relieved they're not pushing to see. He's not certain he's ready for that just yet._ _

__"You've forgot Liam," Zayn points out._ _

__Harry leers, says, "We all know what Liam's bringing to the table, don't we, lads?" and Liam yelps, face turning a bright red._ _

__"You're a _tiresome_ lot is really what you are," Liam mumbles then, doing his best to shove Harry away as he tries to wrap him up in a hug. It hits Louis again, how very much they've come together, all five of them, in such a short time period. His fingers itch to get back to his journal. He means to tease, to assist Liam, but a large yawn overtakes him before he can say anything. _ _

__"I told you," he hears Liam murmur, laughing as Harry huffs out a protest. He moves though, standing up and stretching. He extends a hand to Zayn, who accepts it, resting an arm around Harry's waist once he's stood. They're a handsome picture, Louis thinks, watching as they both turn to Niall._ _

__"Fine, fine," Niall says after a moment. He stands, rubbing at his knee with a quiet curse. He waves all their concerned noises off with, "It just gets a little stiff sometimes, is all. Be fine in the morning."_ _

__Still, Zayn curls a hand around his elbow and Niall doesn't protest. Harry hovers close by, a tall shadow to the pair, and it clicks in Louis' head. Something must show on his face because Harry glances at him and then looks away again. A slow smile spreads across his face. A different smile this time, warmer. Louis shakes his head and Harry laughs._ _

__They're out the door a moment later, Niall grumbling, "Quit crowding." There's no actual irritation to be found in his voice though and Louis watches, eyes fond, until they disappear into their own room. When he turns, it's to find Liam standing there, holding his journal. He's staring down at it, finger brushing down the page edges. The breath catches in Louis' chest and he takes a step, trying to keep himself from snatching the journal from Liam's hands._ _

__"Why wouldn't you tell me about this?" Liam asks. The tip of his finger rests on the corner of the cover and he lifts it a little before he hesitates, glancing over at Louis for permission. Louis nods, biting his lip. Perhaps it's time._ _

__"These are amazing, Louis," he says after a few minutes. He looks up, studying Louis._ _

__"This is why you keep asking us all to sing together, isn't it?"_ _

__After a moment's hesitation, Louis nods again. "Harry's not incorrect, with his inspiration. There's something about all of them that–" Louis shrugs. "I've not ever written so much so quickly."_ _

__"And me?" Liam asks, taking a tentative step forward. He's holding Louis' journal with both hands, like it's precious, looking at Louis with such intensity that his breath catches. "Have I been any inspiration?"_ _

__And Louis wants to tell him, wants to say that is was Liam that started it all, with his voice like honey. And as they've traveled, as they've spent time together, he's continued to be the key to all of it, the others slotting in beside him. He can't seem to get the words out though, mouth opening and then closing._ _

__Liam's within a few steps of Louis before he can blink, studying Louis' face. He bites his lip and Louis can't stop himself, his own gaze dropping to Liam's mouth. Liam's mouth is pink, lush and full, and Louis realizes suddenly that he _wants_. Knows it must be written across his face. _ _

__"Louis–"_ _

__Liam reaches out, dropping his hand, Louis' journal coming to a rest along his thigh. A slip of paper flutters to the ground. It takes a moment before Louis realizes what it is. He reaches for it, but Liam gets to it first, lifting it up to read._ _

__Louis' heart is pounding again, this time with dread, as he watches Liam's eyebrows pull together. It's obvious when Liam understands, as his face blanches. Louis finds his voice then, afraid of what Liam's thinking. He opens his mouth, but Liam gets there first, lifting his gaze._ _

__"This is the real reason, isn't it?" he asks, indicating the paper in his hand. "I'm a means to an end to get you to London?" His gaze shifts back to the announcement, eyes moving across it as he reads it again. Something flickers over his face and when he looks back up again, Louis knows what he's going to ask. He closes his eyes, waiting._ _

__"Was there even going to be a wedding?" There's hurt in Liam's voice, palpable in the quiet of the room. Louis swallows, but can't seem to speak. "Louis?"_ _

__He opens his eyes, shakes his head, and Liam's face goes blank._ _

__"I was going to tell you!" Louis rushes to say then, doing his best to convince Liam. There was a reason he chose Liam; he just needs to convince Liam of this and things will work out. "And I think we can win, with you and the other lads singing my song, we can. And the prize money, we'll split it. It's more than enough to keep you comfortable–" He steps forward, reaching a hand out. Liam takes a step back._ _

__"If you think this is about money–" Liam starts, then falls silent. He slips the announcement back between the pages of the journal._ _

__"Liam–" Louis tries again, his stomach turning as Liam refuses to look at him. "Liam, please."_ _

__"I think I'd like to go to bed now," is all he says. Moving across the room, he places the journal carefully on Louis' satchel. "I'm very tired."_ _

__Liam's in his dressing gown and slipping between the sheets by the time Louis can make himself move. He goes through the motions himself, preparing for bed. He goes to place his journal inside his bag, fingertips brushing across the cover._ _

__He'll fix this, he will._ _

__With a sigh, he tucks the leather bound journal inside the satchel and makes his way toward the bed._ _

__Liam's back is to him, a long line of silence that makes Louis' chest aches. He reaches out, turning the oil lamp off and sliding under the covers as well. They're cool to the touch, but it's not that long before the warmth from Liam's side seeps over. He can tell Liam's not fallen asleep yet, but Louis’ unable to think of anything to say that would make the situation better. And it seems as though Liam doesn’t want to speak to him anyway._ _

__It's quiet for so long that Louis' startled when Liam shifts, rolling onto his back. Waiting, Louis holds his breath._ _

__"If you had just _asked_ ," Liam finally tells him, voice quiet in the dark of the gulf between them in the bed, "I would have come with you. Without hesitation." _ _

__Before Louis can reply though, Liam's turned on his side again, back to Louis. It's a very long time before Louis falls asleep._ _

__

__**A Confession, Of Sorts**  
There's no way the others don't pick up on the tension. Louis sends Harry to sit up in the box out of deference to Liam, but it's far worse inside the carriage. Niall and Zayn, without overt perception, have a million ways they touch and look at each other. Louis suddenly wants something he's not wanted before. _ _

__He refuses to think why._ _

__

__It's a fairly somber group that stops for lunch this time. Louis can tell they're all wanting to know what's going on; curious looks abound as they eat. It's Niall, finally, who can't take it any longer._ _

__"Are you going to tell us what's happened between the two of you? I'm almost off my food from the tension." He grimaces._ _

__"Serious, indeed," Harry murmurs and Liam huffs a quiet laugh._ _

__It seems to break the tension somewhat, Harry's little joke. As Louis watches, Liam's shoulders lower a bit. He looks up then, catching Louis' stare and says quietly, "You should tell them."_ _

__"Tell us what?" Niall asks. He scowls immediately after, looking adorable rather than menacing. "No secrets. I hate secrets."_ _

__That makes Louis' stomach twist and he looks away from Liam, toward the other three. One less secret at least, he thinks, before he opens his mouth to tell them about the contest. They've all agreed before Louis can even finish asking them to join him, to sing his song._ _

__"It started with Liam, back home," he says once they've calmed down. He doesn't look at Liam, just adds, "He'd sing and I knew that I could get far with his voice, yes? And then Harry came along and that feeling only became stronger." When he looks over, it's to find Harry beaming at him. He can't help but grin back before transferring his attention to the last ones to join their group._ _

__"And yesterday," he tells Niall and Zayn, "listening to the three of you made it all too clear that somehow or another, Fate was smiling on me."_ _

__"But that still doesn't explain why the two of you are–" Zayn waves a hand to indicate the distance between him and Liam. Louis swallows, glancing down at his hands. He doesn't want to tell them the real truth, doesn't know if he can handle them _and_ Liam being disappointed in him. _ _

__Louis chews on his lip; it's just so _mad_ that their opinion of him matters so much now. _ _

__It's Liam that saves him, to Louis' surprise._ _

__"I just thought he should have told you sooner, is all," Liam tells the others. When Louis looks up, it's to find Liam watching him. He can't look away. "But then I don't think his song was quite ready until just recently either."_ _

__"Still needs some work," Louis finally manages to say. His voice is a little rough and he has to clear his throat before turning to Niall again. "I'd like to run through it with you, if you are amenable."_ _

__Niall just laughs at his formality, reaching across their circle to tackle Louis into the grass. "Of course, you gob!"_ _

__"Best if we get moving." Louis looks up to find Liam standing over them. There's softness at the corners of his eyes that make Louis' stomach swoop. "It will all be for naught if we can't even make it London in time."_ _

__That gets them all moving fast enough and although Louis knows he's to ride in the carriage to discuss the song with Niall, he's still disappointed when Liam asks Zayn to keep him company._ _

__

__It's not until later, once they've set in at that night's inn and had a couple go-rounds at Louis' song that Liam finally speaks to him. It's just as the others have set off for their room – and wasn't that interesting; the way Zayn's hand curled around Harry's waist as his other hand slid through Niall's – that Liam catches him by his elbow._ _

__"Why didn't you tell them?" Louis frowns, confused. "Why didn't you tell them that we're not actually getting married?" he clarifies._ _

__It's then, with Liam's fingers warm through the sleeve of his shirt and his brown eyes watching with such concern, that Louis realizes that he's made a monumental mistake. That he's gone and fallen in love._ _

__And that he's made certain that nothing will likely come of it as well._ _

__It takes a moment, his breath seems to be caught in his throat, but eventually he manages to get out, "They're a romantic lot, thinking that our marriage of convenience will turn into something more." He waves a hand, gently pulling away from Liam's hold. "I thought it best to let them continue to hope for it."_ _

__When he finally gets the courage to look over, it's to find Liam with a frown between his eyes, looking as though he wants to argue. Louis prays he won't push, not certain he's capable of lying any further to Liam._ _

__He doesn't but, to Louis' surprise, asks instead, "Why don't you sing with us? I don't think it sounds quite right yet."_ _

__Louis laughs, startled. This time when he waves a hand, it's with vigor and feeling. "My voice is about as pleasant as a toddler learning the clarinet. No help to anyone," he responds, watching as Liam frowns harder._ _

__"I really don't think you'd be that terrible, Lou–" and that's nice, hearing Liam say his name in an almost affectionate manner, "–I heard you when you were working with Niall yesterday." He straightens up, stepping toward Louis, excited. "And I'm not sure if you're aware of it, but you hum all the time and it's quite lovely–"_ _

__"Liam!" Louis half-laughs out the name, amused, as Liam had begun bouncing up on his toes a little as he'd rambled on. "I'm very certain I wouldn't add–"_ _

__"You should sing for me then," Liam interrupts. "I really do think you'd round us out. Just sing the first thing that comes to mind and I'll–"_ _

__"Liam!" Louis huffs. "This is getting ridiculous."_ _

__Liam takes another step closer, practically in Louis' face. "Then just sing for me!"_ _

__"Fine!" he half-shouts. "It's your ears to burn!"_ _

__It takes him a moment to gather himself, then to think of something he'd like to sing. Eventually he settles on another tune in his journal, half-finished but rather a favorite of his. He sings for Liam, hating the way his voice cracks and how thready it sounds. So much higher and weak compared to Liam's._ _

__Liam's quiet when he's finished and Louis refuses to look at him. Not even when he says, "You've a lovely tenor, Louis, if untrained. I really do think you should–"_ _

__He can't do this, stand here and listen to Liam placate him with platitudes. He'd got what he wanted. Louis wants nothing more to go to bed and sleep; they'll reach London tomorrow. He sends Liam a rather pathetic smile, ignoring him when he reaches out, and gets dressed for bed._ _

__"You should sing with us," Liam says quietly as they lay in the dark later._ _

__Louis stays silent._ _

__

__**London Town**  
They make it to London the next day, the bustle of the city only adding to the level of excitement in the group. They settle into an inn, washing up and getting together for more practice. _ _

__Louis ignores Liam's murmur of, "It's still missing something," but he's unable to stay quiet a minute later when Harry speaks up._ _

__"I think Liam's right, we're still missing something."_ _

__He knows he's been had when he looks around at the faces of the other boys and finds them expectant. A glance at Liam shows him without remorse. Louis glares at him._ _

__"C'mon, Louis," Harry whines._ _

__"I thought you wanted to win," Louis mutters._ _

__"It's all of us," Zayn tells him, voice quiet but sure, "or none of us. S'the only way we want it to go, to be honest."_ _

__Louis' not sure what he did right in this life, but it takes a moment to be able to speak around the lump in his throat. "You're all ridiculous. I hope you know that." They all smile at him and it feels as though his cheeks might burst, he grins back at them so hard._ _

__His voice is hesitant at first, but he can feel Liam press in closer to him, see the way the other three look at him. When they finish that run through, they all stand there stunned for a moment. Then Niall grins._ _

__"Proper sound there, lads," and they all laugh. Liam runs his fingers over the inside of Louis' wrist and Louis looks over to find Liam smiling at him, soft and–_ _

__Louis realizes he _has_ well and truly fallen in love with Liam. He smiles back this time. _ _

__

__The performance is a bit anti-climactic after that, to be honest. Harry looks proper green before they head out on stage but Zayn and Niall rally him. Louis does his best to keep up, worried and nervous, and does perfectly fine._ _

__Until Liam glances over at him during his solo bit, sings, _so many words we're not saying, don't wanna wait til it's gone_ directly to him. Louis doesn't remember the rest of the song, only stumbling off the stage to thunderous applause from the crowd and being wrapped up in four pairs of arms. _ _

__"Lads. Lads," Niall says, "This calls for a drink."_ _

__One turns into two and that turns into them stumbling up the stairs late that night, only to fall asleep in Louis and Liam's room - a pile of limbs and blankets and alcohol. It may well be the best night Louis' ever had._ _

__

__He's the first to wake in the morning, by an insistent banging on the door. When he opens the door, eyes bleary, it's to a courier, whose face is blank as he hands over a letter. Frowning, Louis closes the door and opens the envelope._ _

__It takes a moment to sink in, what Louis reads through through the haze of a headache. He falls to his knees next to Liam an instant later, shaking him awake._ _

__Liam mumbles grumpily, opening his eyes. Sitting up immediately when he sees the look on Louis' face. "What is it, Lou?" And Louis can't think about the nickname, how his heart skips each time Liam calls him that._ _

__Not when–_ _

__"We won." His voice is slightly breathless. He'd never _really_ expected to win, no matter how good he thought his words were, no matter how amazing they sounded together. "Liam, we _won_."_ _

__Liam grins then, so wide and so very precious to Louis now. He's got no time to think about it though because Liam surges up, hand curling around the back of Louis' neck, and kisses him hard. Louis follows him when he pulls away, stealing another one before Harry's voice, sleep-slurred, breaks in._ _

__"What's happened?" then, because he can't help himself, "I don't think it's fair that I didn't get woken up with a kiss," which makes Louis laugh._ _

__Zayn and Niall, laid about on either side of Harry, both shove a hand in his face with a, "Too early," and a, "Shut up."_ _

__It's Liam that laughs this time, then reaches over to poke at Niall, who's closest. "Wake up, gentleman, we've got something to celebrate."_ _

__

__**A Good Day for a Wedding**  
It's a bit early, but Louis' a bit tipsy. Again. _ _

__"Niall Horan," he calls out, "you're a horrid influence."_ _

__He's not entirely sure what the response is, as Niall's currently stuffing his face with lamb's stew, but it sounds suspiciously like, "Piss off, Louis."_ _

__Liam laughs into his fist and Louis feels it, the shake of his body. He's sat next to Louis, hasn't been far away for most of the day. Louis' found himself reaching out more often than not, a hand on Liam's elbow to drag his attention to this and that. More than once, he's felt the slide of Liam's fingers against his wrist in return. Louis feels like some virginal maiden, heartbeat skipping and picking up each time. He really needs to speak with Liam privately, somehow tell him– Exactly what, Louis' not sure. He's come to terms with the fact that he's fallen for his fake fiance, doesn't know how to say he wouldn't be opposed to making it not fake. From the way Liam had kissed him this morning, he's fairly certain that Liam has a few feelings towards him as well. He just can't bring himself to say it though. He's had too much good luck as of late; this might be pushing his good fortune._ _

__Glancing up, he finds Liam watching him. The look on his face shifts then and he drops his gaze to Louis' mouth. Licking his lips, Louis watches Liam's eyes go darker. Louis' breath catches in his throat._ _

__"Liam–"_ _

__Harry flails at Louis' back, arms coming around his shoulders and sending Louis forward with the force of it._ _

__"Come with, you two! Zayn and I found the most perfect thing - an excellent way to end this day!" He doesn't really give them much time to answer, pulling at both their wrists. "Niall, you too!"_ _

__Niall grumbles, shoveling the last few bites into his mouth and tossing a few coins on the table. "What's the hurry then? A new hat?"_ _

__Harry snorts, "Better!"_ _

__He won't say more, despite their questions, just ushering Louis and Liam along the street until they reach a small house. Louis stumbles to a stop, eyes wide, when he catches a glimpse of the sign out front. _Calvin Aurand, Chaplain_. _ _

__Harry's barely up the steps, Niall following close behind, as Zayn steps out from inside. He shades his eyes, watching Louis and Liam where they've stopped, halfway up the path to the porch._ _

__"It's perfect, don't you think?" Harry asks, dimples on display as he waves a hand. The others look just as happy with themselves. Louis swallows, feeling the food and alcohol in his stomach turn unpleasantly. He'd nearly forgotten the others didn't know the truth. Taking a deep breath, Louis sets his shoulders._ _

__"The thing is, Harry– all of you, really, there wasn't going to be an actual wedding," he confesses. Harry frowns and Louis wrings his hands. "I may have–" he glances up at Liam, still by his side. "I may have lead Liam to believe so initially, but he ascertained my intentions not long ago."_ _

__"But you've kissed," Harry says, voice slow, confused. "I've– We've all seen how you are with each other!"_ _

__Louis digs his teeth into his lip, unable to look up. His hands are trembling, he notes, and clasps his fingers together._ _

__"I'm certain–" he swallows hard, "that despite how well we've got on now, Liam would be opposed to a union. That my trickery would prove to be more than enough to halt any marriage, regardless of whether it is supposed to happen or not. I wouldn't expect–"_ _

__"I'm wouldn't be opposed," Liam interrupts, voice low enough that only Louis hears it. He snaps his head around._ _

__"What?"_ _

__"I wouldn't be opposed," Liam repeats, louder, and Louis can hear the other three make some noise. He can't hear them though, too intent on Liam as he steps in close. "In fact," Liam adds, a smile beginning to take shape, "I would consider it my civic duty, nay responsibility, to make an honest man of you."_ _

__Ignoring the flare of happiness that bursts through him, Louis narrows his eyes. "I am not anyone's civic duty, _nay responsibility_ , Sir. You'll just have to–"_ _

__"Be quiet, Louis," Liam whispers, cupping his hands over Louis' cheeks and leaning in. "And just say yes."_ _

__He can't help himself, spouting off, "I can't be quiet _and_ talk, Liam. That's not how I–" _ _

__Liam's mouth is a hot press against his and Louis finds himself clutching at Liam's waistcoat as Liam kisses the daylights out of him. When Liam pulls back, Louis can barely think straight, can barely breathe for how hard his pulse is pounding._ _

__"Yes," he finally manages, a breath of an answer against Liam's mouth. " _Yes._ "_ _

__"Was that so difficult then?" Liam murmurs a moment later, and Louis pinches at his waist, laughing as Liam yelps and stumbles back. He's reaching out for Louis' hand immediately though, a grasp of fingers sliding together that Louis can feel down to his toes._ _

__He steps past Louis, tugging him along. It's then that Louis remembers the other three. His mouth is open to apologize for misleading them, but it closes immediately as he finds all of them smiling in delight._ _

__"Oh, hush," he mutters instead. Harry snorts out a laugh, loud and ridiculous, and Louis suddenly can't stop smiling._ _

__From the porch, Niall hollers, "Not got all day for this, you know!" Zayn slaps at his arm, a fond look on his face. "What?" Niall asks. "There's pints to be had!"_ _

__"Mr. Horan has a point," Harry says and Louis can hear Zayn mutter, "A pointed lack of manners," as they make their way up the steps. Liam's hand is entwined with his, warm against his palm. He laughs then, happy as he thinks he's ever been, and lets the lot of them lead him inside._ _

__

__**A Not-So-Awkward Night at the Inn**  
Louis cannot stop glancing at the ring on his hand. It's a simple gold band, handed over by Zayn when they'd stumbled to a stop during the ceremony at the chaplain's _And now the rings_. Louis will need to do something for him. Perhaps a new set of paints–_ _

__His thoughts are interrupted by the hand tucking into his, fingers sliding through Louis'. Looking up, he finds Liam watching him carefully._ _

__"Everything okay?" Liam finally asks, squeezing the tiniest bit. He looks wary, perhaps scared that Louis thinks he's made a mistake. Louis suddenly hates that he's somehow got the power to put that look on Liam's face._ _

__"I'm sorry," he blurts out. Liam tilts his head, questioning. Louis continues, "I don't think I actually ever apologized to you. For not telling you the truth from the beginning. It's just that marriages are based on trust, right? And affection, of course. Also of import." Louis can't seem to stop, words continuing to fall out. "Which despite our particularly rocky beginnings, I do hold a great amount of it for you."_ _

__"Louis."_ _

__He refuses to look up, just keeps staring at his and Liam's hands intertwined. "Affection, that is. I have it for you."_ _

__"Louis."_ _

__"Probably more than you have for me. Heaven knows I was a bit of a wretch back home." Louis' afraid his face is a brilliant shade of red now._ _

__" _Louis._ " _ _

__The intensity in Liam's voice finally has him glancing up immediately, only to find Liam watching him with a soft, fond look. Louis makes a questioning noise, lips pressed tightly together to keep himself from babbling further._ _

__"Do you not realize by now?" he asks. Louis shakes his head, frowning. Liam’s own cheeks are flushed now; it's quite adorable._ _

__"Realize what exactly, Liam?" he urges._ _

__"I've always, um," Liam breaks off to run his free hand briefly over his face. He sighs, seems to rally himself and looks straight at Louis. "I've always held you in a certain regard, ever since I first came to town. And while you seemed mostly to be annoyed with my reticent demeanor, I had always found you quite fascinating. Irritating at times, but my eyes were always drawn to you–"_ _

__It's Louis turn to interrupt this time, stepping closer and reaching up to fiddle with Liam's collar. They've both since lost their coats._ _

__"Just your eyes?" he murmurs. His fingers brush a light touch at the skin just below Liam's ear, his thumb brushing along his jaw._ _

__"Well," Liam responds quietly, moving into the touch. "I _did_ very nearly kiss you that night, when you came to me in the rain. Your trousers were a bit obscene, clinging to your legs as they were. I had– thoughts."_ _

__"You should tell me these thoughts," Louis says, breath catching as Liam's free hand slides low on his back, fingers pressing Louis in closer._ _

__Liam hums, close enough that Louis can feel the vibrations on his own mouth. "Liam–"_ _

__"I'd rather show you," he whispers. Then he kisses Louis._ _

__They’ve had a handful of kisses and yet this one feels all-consuming, the heated press of Liam's lips to his, the hot slick of his tongue against Louis'. He digs his teeth into Liam's bottom lip to regain some equilibrium, his head spinning with how badly he wants this. Not just Liam's kisses, but all of it - his love and a life together._ _

__"I love you," he gasps, tearing his mouth away. He runs his eyes over Liam's face, adding, "I've not told you that either. And I'll do whatever it takes to make this work; you'll love me yet–"_ _

__"You're so stupid," Liam tells him quietly, resting their foreheads together. "I'm already in love with you, you idiot. Have been for ages, it feels."_ _

__Louis stares, eyes wide. He can't think of anything to say, not over the way his heart is pounding._ _

__"So ridiculous," Liam murmurs again and tugs Louis back in for another kiss._ _

__Louis goes easily, lets Liam explore his mouth while Louis lets his hands wander. He curls a hand around the back of Liam's neck, fingers sliding into the curls there. A quick tug has interesting results as Liam moans, a sound that has Louis quickly thickening in his trousers. He presses in closer, slipping a leg in between Liam's and feeling a returning hardness._ _

__"We should move this to the bed," Louis manages, gasping when Liam's mouth drops to his neck, nipping at the skin there. Liam hums again, in agreement. However, he doesn't let go, just goes back to kissing Louis as he guides them toward the bed._ _

__By the time they get there, Louis' managed to get Liam's shirt unbuttoned. The skin under his palm is hot to the touch, firm and defined; Liam sucks a breath in as Louis drags his nails down Liam’s chest, to the trail of hair just above his trousers. He dips his fingertips just under the waistband._ _

__"I'll not be responsible for my actions," Liam whispers into his ear, mouth brushing over his cheek, "if you continue to be such a tease."_ _

__"Have you learned nothing in the last week?" Louis gasps out as Liam tugs at his earlobe. "Teasing is my forte, my greatest asset. The thing I'll–-_ _

__His words dissolve into a groan as Liam takes matters into his own hands, sliding a hand into Louis' trousers and wrapping his fingers around Louis' cock._ _

__The next few minutes are a blur, Liam pressing him into the bed, unrelenting as he pushes Louis closer and closer to the edge. It's over embarrassingly fast, Louis crying out and coming all over Liam's hand and his own stomach. Louis' floating in a warm haze, muscles loose and body tingling. Liam can't seem to stop touching him, finally sliding both their trousers off and running his hands along Louis' skin, over his sides, along the line of his arm, the top of his thigh. Louis' body is buzzing._ _

__"Are you quite finished?" Louis murmurs; he can't seem to stop smiling._ _

__Liam shakes his head, "Not even close, Tomlinson."_ _

__""Tomlinson-Payne," Louis corrects, eyes narrowing. A wide smile spreads across Liam's face._ _

__"Not even close, Louis Tomlinson-Payne," he murmurs, then drags himself down Louis' body, starting all over._ _

__

__**On the Road Again**  
"Disgusting."_ _

__"Should we make a rule now then, no public displays of affection in our presence."_ _

__There's a hum, then, "Does this mean they're free to display when we're in private?" Louis breaks off kissing Liam, laughing as he turns to Harry._ _

__"Pervert." Harry grins back. Louis feels giddy, he's so happy. Liam's arm tightens around his waist, his face tucked into Louis' neck. It can't possible be that comfortable, hunched over so. Louis threads his fingers through the curls at the back of Liam's head. He tugs the slightest bit and gets a sharp nip at his neck, Liam's hands pressing into his back and bringing their hips even closer. Louis kisses him again._ _

__There's a cough. Then another. Finally Niall mutters, "Christ, traveling with these two is going to be terrible."_ _

__That makes him drag his mouth away. Liam makes a protesting noise, but Louis just runs his fingers down the back of Liam's neck in a soothing motion. He can feel Liam's lips on his temple as he looks over at the other three._ _

__"Traveling? Are you headed back with us then?"_ _

__They all look away. Interesting. Louis waits them out._ _

__"The thing is–" Niall starts, ducking his head and running a hand through his hair._ _

__Harry adds, grin wide and dimples deep, "there's this competition–"_ _

__"Just a few short days west of here," Zayn finishes with a smirk._ _

__It's their turn to wait this time, as Louis studies each of of them. It's so very strange that it's only been a week or less that he's known these three. It feels like lifetimes. He turns to look at Liam._ _

__"What do you think, husband?" Liam glows a little at that and Louis' smile is so wide it hurts. "Shall we try our hands at this again?"_ _

__"It's a bit of an odd honeymoon," Liam hums, then smiles at Louis. "But it feels strangely appropriate."_ _

__It really does, Louis thinks. He turns back to the other three, impatiently waiting. He looks at each of them, something wide and amazing spreading through his chest. Another adventure then, all five of them. It's perfect._ _

__"Shall we then, lads?"_ _

__

__THE END_ _


End file.
